


Life as Nico and Lewis' daughter

by wishfulwriter



Series: The Hamilton-Rosberg Family [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 37,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulwriter/pseuds/wishfulwriter
Summary: Meghan's parents don't see eye to eye anymore, but maybe she can change that now that she's back in the paddock and if she has a little fun with the other drivers in the meantime; that's a nice bonus.





	1. "The viewers have missed you."

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever you see something in italic it means that it's being said in a language that's not English. (I thought it would be better to avoid the amount of German and French that would come with being Nico's daughter.)

“Dad!” I exclaim when I spot him at the airport. His head snaps in my direction and a smile makes its way onto his face. He opens his arms for me and I run straight into them. I haven’t seen either of my parents in a while, because I’ve been doing a lot of schoolwork. But now I have finished high school and I have all the time in the world to travel with the crazy formula 1 circus that my parents are a part of.  
“Hey princess.” My dad says as he holds me close. “I’ve missed you.”  
“I missed you too.” I smile at him as I pull away. “But now I’m going to be around so much you’ll actually get sick of me.” I joke.  
He chuckles. “I had you around for nearly 18 years; I doubt I’ll get sick of you now.” He says as he wraps an around my shoulder. “C’mon let’s get your suitcase.”  
I let him lead me to the area where we have to wait for the luggage and as happy as I am to see my dad it hurts that he’s here alone and that he doesn’t talk about ‘we’ anymore but just in terms of ‘I’. But it is what it is and I won’t let it bring me down; I’ll get to see papa when we get to the track.  
“I have to check on some things at the track, so we’ll have to go there before going to the hotel. Is that okay? Cause I can get a car to take you straight to the hotel if you’d like that.” Dad asks.  
“No I’ll join you. I can say hi to everyone right away then.” I answer him and he nods before he walks forward to haul my suitcase of the belt.

“I need to talk to the engineers for a moment, will you be alright?” He raises his eyebrows in a questioning manner and I can’t help but shake my head at his worried expression.  
“I’ll be fine, it’s not exactly my first time here dad.” I assure him. “Besides I’ll probably spend some time with papa, so you really don’t have to worry.” I shrug. Something flickers behind my dad’s eyes when I mention papa, but it’s gone as soon as it appeared and he nods.  
“He’s probably just in his side of the garage.” He gestures to the space on the other side of the row of computers and people.  
I nod. “Thanks for picking me up from the airport by the way, you probably had stuff to do here.”  
“Nothing’s more important than my daughter.” He smiles and gives me a quick hug before he turns around to find the engineers. When I turn around to go to the other side of the garage I spot Toto in the middle of an interview with Martin Brundle. I quietly sneak up behind him and poke into his side. He shrieks and jumps away and Martin and I laugh.  
“I’m sorry Toto, but I had to.” I giggle as he pulls me into his side and tickles me for a second as a form of revenge. He shakes his head, but I can see a smile forming.  
“I didn’t know you were back yet.” He says.  
“Yeah, dad just picked me up from the airport.”  
“Oh, so that’s where he disappeared to.” Toto looks over his shoulder to try and find my dad.  
“He’s talking to the engineers.” I tell him and he nods. “I’m sorry for interrupting your interview.”  
“Don’t be.” Martin says. “The viewers have missed you, are you just here for this race?”  
“I’m here for the rest of the season.” I smile. “I finished school so I have all the time in the world now, but if you’ll excuse me I’m going to find my father because I haven’t seen him in ages.” I excuse myself from the interview and make my way to papa’s side of the garage. Some of the older mechanics and engineers recognize me and greet me as I walk through the garage. I smile when I spot papa just as he receives some papers with what I assume are data on them. He turns around, probably to walk out of the garage, but stops in his tracks when he sees me; a smile making its way onto his face.  
“ _There is mein kleiner Liebling._ ” He says as he opens his arms.  
I hug him tight. “ _Hallo Papa._ ”  
“ _How was the flight?_ ” He asks as he leads me across the paddock to the hospitality area.  
“ _It was fine; it was just a short one._ ” I shrug as I step into the building while he holds the door open.  
He nods as he follows me inside. “ _I’m sorry I didn’t pick you up, but I wanted to get everything done here so I had the afternoon off to spend it with you._ ”  
“ _That’s okay, dad picked me up so it was fine._ ” I shrug as I turn to the person that is supplying everyone with drinks and asks him for a cup of tea in French; we are in Walloon after all.  
“ _A language miracle just like your father._ ” The teasing German sentence can only come from one person.  
“ _Says the man that speaks multiple languages himself._ ” I raise my eyebrows as I turn to Sebastian.  
“ _Not as many as you though._ ” He smiles. “ _Good to see you again Meghan._ ” He adds as he reaches out to me.  
“ _It’s nice to see you too Sebastian._ ” I say as I return the hug.  
“Maurizio wants us back in the garage.” Kimi’s monotone voice floats into the conversation as he addresses Sebastian. “Rosberg.” He greets papa before he turns to me and I actually see a smile forming on his face. “Meghan.” He nods at me.  
“Hi Kimi, how have you been?” I ask as I take my tea. “ _Merci._ ” I smile at the guy that hands me the cup before turning back to the conversation.  
“Mwaoh, the same.” Kimi answers and then they’re off back to Ferrari.  
“ _You sure haven’t lost your charm._ ” Papa smiles. I raise my eyebrows at him as I sit down on the other side of the table. “ _Getting Kimi to smile is a rare thing and you manage to do it every time._ ” He explains.  
“ _Must be the proper manners my father taught me._ ” I say as I look at him over the rim of my cup.  
He laughs. “ _Yeah, that must be it._ ” We’re silent for a moment as we both sip from our drinks. “ _I’m glad you’re here. I was starting to wonder if I even had a daughter._ ”  
“ _Yeah, I’m happy I’m here too. It’s been far too long._ ”  
“ _Look Meghan, I assume you know that your dad and I aren’t exactly seeing eye to eye at the moment._ ” He starts and takes my hand while I slightly nod. “ _But whatever goes on between your dad and I we still want the same thing for you and I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable for talking about your dad to me or anything like that okay? We will both put everything else to the side when it comes to you. Nothing has to change between us and I’m sure your dad feels the same. We’re always there for you._ ”  
I nod. “ _I know Papa._ ” I say as I squeeze his hand; at least he’s not avoiding the topic all together like dad is.  
“ _Good._ ” He smiles. “ _Now that I’ve gotten that of my chest._ ” He chuckles and I can’t help but giggle slightly at his relieved expression; he must have been thinking about that for a while now. “ _What do you want to do for the rest of the day?_ ”  
“ _Well to be honest I’m going to be extremely boring this afternoon and I sort of need your help._ ” I say as I give him my best smile.  
He shakes his head as he breaths out a laugh. “ _What can I do for you?_ ” He smiles at me.  
“ _You know I applied to a lot of universities, right?_ ” I ask and he nods. “ _Well I got into all of them._ ”  
“ _Meghan that’s great!_ ” He says, but his smile falls slightly when he sees the expression on my face.  
“ _Yes it is, but now I don’t know which one to go to._ ” I explain part of my dilemma and he nods in understanding.  
“ _We’ll make lists; find out the pros and cons of all of them._ ” He says; already making a plan in his head. “ _But that’s not all is it?_ ” He asks and I shake my head; I really hate that he can look through me so easily sometimes.  
“ _Maybe I don’t want to actually go to college._ ” I mutter as I look down at my now empty cup.  
“ _Why not? I thought you wanted to get a degree._ ” He asks; confusion clear in his voice.  
“ _I do and I will, but I don’t necessarily have to go to college to get a degree._ ” I explain. “ _I can join an online program or some sort of homeschooling system._ ” When I look up I can see him nodding; clearly happy that I still want to get a degree, but still slightly confused.  
“ _Why don’t you want to go to college?_ ”  
“ _I just don’t want to be tied down to a place just because I go to college there._ ” I explain. “ _I hated not being able to see you and dad because I had school in Monaco._ ”  
His face softens at my explanation and he nods. “ _We can make a list for homeschooling as well, but if you decide to do that you’re not joining some lousy online program; you’re going to let me find you a proper university that is okay with sending you the work and letting you take the classes from home._ ” He gives me a stern look and I immediately nod; I just don’t want to be away from my family any more than necessary.


	2. "You're Nico and Lewis' daughter, right?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meghan gets an upsetting text message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever you see something in italic it means that it's being said in a language that's not English. (I thought it would be better to avoid the amount of German and French that would come with being Nico's daughter.)

“Hello?” I say as I pick up my phone without looking at the caller-id; my eyes focused on the pros and cons lists in front of me.  
“Hey, I just finished at the track and I was wondering if you wanted to join me for some dinner.” Dad’s voice comes from the other end of the line and I place down the list I was holding to focus on the conversation.  
“Oh, I’m sorry dad; papa and I just ordered room service.” I say and I see papa glance at me before he returns his attention to his laptop where he’s looking at a university website.  
“Oh.” Dad says before he’s silent for a moment. “That’s fine, I’ll just drop of your suitcase at your room and we can watch a film or something after you’ve had dinner.”  
“Uhm.” I bite my lip as I try to think of a way to let him down easy. “We already got my suitcase and we’re looking at universities so I think we’ll be busy all night.”  
“Universities? Which ones did you get into?” Dad asks over the phone as I watch papa scribble something down about Oxford.  
“I got into all of the ones that I applied to, that’s why we’re trying to figure out which one is the best choice.”  
“Aha.” His voice sounds flat and I feel bad for not spending time with him today.  
“Do you still do morning runs?” I ask.  
“Yeah, why?” He asks as I hear him closing a car door.  
“Do you mind if I join you tomorrow? I can show you the list with universities afterwards, or before if that’s better.”  
“I wouldn’t mind at all.” He sounds a bit better now. “Are you sure you want to get up that early though?”  
“I’ll be fine; papa still thinks I’m 12 anyway so he will probably send me to bed at 9.” I hear my dad laugh and papa gives me a slight shove.  
“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow; nice and early.” We say our goodbyes and then we hang up.  
“ _You don’t have to feel obligated to divide your time evenly between us, you know?_ ” Papa says. “ _We don’t mean to put that pressure on you_.”  
I sigh. “ _I know. I just tend to put pressure on myself_.”  
“ _Yeah, I’m afraid you got that from me_.” He gives me an apologetic smile. “ _On the bright side though; Oxford provides the possibility to study from home._ ” He says as he turns the laptop towards me. 

“You sure you’re up for this?” Dad asks as we make our way to a hiking trail not too far from the circuit.  
I nod. “Just try to keep up with me.” I joke and he laughs.  
We run down the trail and as always dad takes the lead, but he’s not as far in front of me as he used to be. While I was on my own in Monaco I spend a lot of time hiking and running, after all there is only so much time you can spend studying until it gets too much. So I’m definitely a lot fitter than the last time I joined him for a run.  
“You’ve gotten faster.” He comments as he looks on his watch when I join him at the end of the trail.  
“I’ve been running a lot.” I answer as I take the water bottle he’s holding out for me.  
“You have?”  
“Yeah, besides school there’s not that much to do for me in Monaco on my own.”  
“You can go out with your friends.” My dad suggests.  
I playfully push him as we walk back to the hotel. “I do that as well, but that still leaves a lot of free time.”  
“So you picked up running.” He nods in understanding.  
“Yeah, running, hiking, some cycling.” I shrug.  
“That’s good.” He says. “I’d much rather hear that you’re doing that than partying every night.”  
“Well I tried that for a while, but it got a bit boring without my parents there to embarrass me.” I joke.  
“Hey! That was your father, not me.” He points an accusing finger at me before he holds the door to the hotel open for me.  
“Do you want to see the university options?” I ask when the lift stops on the floor where my room is.  
“Yes, I’d like to.” He says so I lead him to my hotel room. We used to share a room; the three of us, but now that they both have their own rooms they didn’t want to make me choose with whom I wanted to share so they got me a separate room, which happens to be on the floor where all the Red Bull people are staying so we’re getting a few strange looks as we walk down the corridor.  
“Here you go.” I smile as I hand him the stack of papers that papa and I worked on yesterday before I sit down on the bed.  
“Uhm.” Dad flicks through the papers. “This is all in German.” He says.  
“Oh I’m so sorry!” I exclaim as embarrassment envelops me. “I didn’t even think about that dad, I’m so sorry.”  
“Don’t worry.” He assures me, but the look on his face tells me that it bothers him a lot more than he leads onto. “Schooling is more your father’s department anyway.”  
“I really didn’t mean to exclude you, dad I’m sorry.” I mutter as I take the papers from him.  
“It’s fine Meghan.” He smiles, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes.  
“I have a list with just the university names on it somewhere.” I say before I dash back over to the table and hand him another list.  
He genuinely smiles this time and scans through the list. “These are amazing schools.” He says as he looks up at me. “I’m so proud of you.” He adds as he pulls me into a hug. “I need to get ready now, are you coming to the track for practice?” He asks as he pulls away.  
“Yeah, I’ll be there.” I smile as I lead him to the door. 

“Hold the elevator!” An unfamiliar voice screams. So I reach out and push the button to open the doors again. “Thank you.” The guy breaths out as he tries to catch his breath. I recognize him as Max Verstappen; the Red Bull driver.  
“No problem.” I answer and that’s when he first looks at me.  
“Mercedes?” He asks as he gestures to my hat and I nod in response. “Aren’t you on the wrong floor then?”  
“I’m here to spy on Red Bull.” I joke and he lets out a laugh, but he’s still slightly out of breath. “Why were you running?”  
“I’m late for free practice.” He explains and I nod in understanding. “Shit.” He whispers as he realizes something.  
“Everything okay?” I ask.  
“I just realized I was supposed to get a ride from Daniel and he’s long gone by now.” He says as he pinches the bridge of his nose.  
“You can ride with me if you want.” I shrug.  
“Really? You are a true life saver.” He sighs in relief. “I’m Max by the way.” He says as he holds out his hand.  
“Meghan.” I answer as I shake his hand. We get out of the lift and I tell the driver dad arranged for me that Max will be joining us and he simply nods.  
“You speak French?” He asks and I nod as I slide into the backseat of the car. Max follows after me. “So.” Max says after a few minutes of silence. “Why Mercedes?”  
I turn away from the window and look at him. “Because you’re supposed to support your family.” I simply say.  
“Family?” He furrows his eyebrows and then it seems to dawn on him. “I thought you looked familiar; you’re Nico and Lewis’ daughter, right?”  
“That’s me.” I smile at him before my attention gets taken away by an incoming text and my smile falls  
“Bad news?” Max asks when he sees the changed expression on my face.  
I open my mouth to tell Max that it’s nothing, but I don’t have to because we’ve arrived at the track and I immediately get out of the car. “Well it was nice meeting you, good luck this weekend.” I say as I force a smile.  
He doesn’t seem convinced that I’m fine, but he decides to let it slip and I’m thankful for that. “Thanks, it was nice meeting you too.”  
I turn around to make my way to the garage, but I’m met with a wall of camera’s that makes me stop in my tracks. Usually I wouldn’t really mind, but at the moment I’m trying to figure out how I feel after the message I just received and I don’t really know how to handle all of this.  
“Need some help?” Max says from behind me.  
I look at him and then back at the press. “If you don’t mind.” I say.  
He nods and steps in front of me. “Just stay behind me.” He tells me and I step a bit closer as he starts making his way through. Max manages to lead us through the crowd and he walks with me to the Mercedes garage.  
“I hope you’re prepared for the headlines tomorrow.” I say jokingly in an attempt to lighten the mood, because he has an intense look on his face as he watches me.  
“I think I’ll manage.” He smiles. “I better get going now.” He says as he turns around.  
“Max!” I call after him and he turns around. “ _Bedankt_.”  
He seems surprised as the Dutch words slips from my lips, but he recovers quickly. “ _Gern geschehen_.” He grins.  
I can’t help but smile as I watch him walk away before I turn around only to find papa with an amused look on his face. “ _I thought you had a boyfriend_.” He teases, but the minute he says boyfriend the smile disappears from my face.  
“ _Not anymore_.” I mutter as I walk past him into the garage; away from any prying eyes.  
“ _Did you and Erik break up?_ ” He asks as he follows behind me.  
“ _Apparently_.” I roll my eyes. Papa raises his eyebrows at me. “ _I’m sorry. He just sent me a message saying that he doesn’t want to see me anymore. I knew things have been a bit off between us lately, but breaking up with me through a text message?”_ I shake my head.  
Papa nods. “ _He’s an idiot_.” He says and I scoff and nod in response. “ _Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?_ ” He asks as he wraps an arm around my shoulders and I can see him gesture at some people behind him to wait.  
“ _You should go_.” I say as I nod at the team that is waiting for him to get ready for the free practice. “ _I’ll be fine_.” I assure him when he gives me a concerned look. “ _We can talk tonight_.” I add.  
He nods and pulls me close to press a kiss to my temple. “ _We’ll get dinner somewhere_.” He says.  
“ _Good luck!_ ” I call after him when he joins the team.


	3. "Erik and I broke up."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Lewis actually talk to each other...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever you see something in italic it means that it’s being said in a language that’s not English. (I thought it would be better to avoid the amount of German and French that would come with being Nico’s daughter.)

Free practice is over and papa and I are making our way to the parking lot when we run into dad.  
“Oh, I was just coming to find you.” Dad says to me. “But I’ll see you tomorrow.” He adds as he leans forward to hug me, but when he goes to pull away I hold on to his arm.  
“Actually dad, would you mind joining us?” I ask. Both dad and papa’s heads snap in my direction. “You will both want to know all about this and I really don’t want to have to tell this story twice.” I plead with them.  
“Okay.” Papa nods and we both look at dad.  
“Alright.” He sighs. “What is this about though? Did something happen?” He asks.  
“Erik and I broke up.” I answer as I start to make my way to papa’s car again. “I’ll explain it over dinner.” 

The three of us are in my hotel room on the couch. My parents each sit on a different side, with me in between. We just ordered and I know there’s no more stalling it. So I start to explain.  
“Things have been weird between Erik and I, we didn’t spend much time together anymore and whenever I tried to reach out I got one-word responses or no response at all. He became very distant and then I-“ My sentence is interrupted by the arrival of our food. We thank the guy that brings the food in and both of my parents look at me the moment he’s out the door, but I can’t really bring myself to say it. I shake my head and look down at my plate.  
“What happened princess?” Dad asks as he rubs my arm, trying to sooth me.  
“I caught him with Diana.” I whisper. Neither of them says anything and when I look up I see them exchange a look; this must have been the first time in ages that they actually looked at each other.  
“He cheated on you? With one of your friends?” Papa asks and all I can do is nod. “But you said he broke up with you today through a text message?” He looks confused.  
“After I caught him he apologized a million times; saying he was so stupid, that he missed me, that he loved me and that it would never happen again.” I close my eyes as the memory comes back. “And I believed him.”  
“You gave him another chance?” Dad look perplexed. “After he cheated on you?”  
“I know it was stupid.” I sniff as I try to stop the tears that have gathered in my eyes. “But he’s the only person I’ve ever been with and he was my best friend; I just didn’t want to throw that all away so fast.” I can’t hold back the tears anymore and papa pulls me into a hug; dad’s hand is still rubbing up and down my arm as he shuffles closer to the two of us to rub my back.  
“You deserve so much better than that Meghan.” Papa mutters against the top of my head.  
“He’s not worth the tears.” Dad adds as he kisses my temple. “You’re going to break plenty of hearts in the future.” I can’t help but let out a pathetic laugh at that comment, because I’ve never even kissed a guy other than Erik and he always told me I should eat a little less or dress a little different. I didn’t think much of it at the time, but now I wonder if all of those things combined made him want to leave me. I try to control my breathing as I rest my head against papa’s chest.  
“Did Erik ask if he could join you this weekend?” Papa suddenly asks.  
“Yes.” I sniffle a few tears away as I sit up again. “I told him it might be better to keep a bit of distance until I could fully forgive him; the whole absence makes the heart grow fonder idea. Why?” I mutter as dad pulls me into his side and I wrap my arms around him as I hide my face in his chest.  
Papa looks like he’s about to say something, but he closes his mouth again as he looks at me and dad. “No reason.” He then says and shakes his head. “Dinner’s getting cold.” He gives a halfhearted smile and the look that he shares with dad over my head doesn’t go unnoticed. 

We finished dinner and decided to watch a film afterwards. We’re halfway through the film and I can feel my eyelids getting heavy. My head is laying on my dad’s chest as my feet rest in papa’s lap, where he subconsciously rubs his thumb over my ankle. I’m fighting to stay awake, but my eyes slowly close as I fall asleep.  
I wake up when dad lifts me up from the couch.  
“Dad?” I mumble sleepily.  
“Sshh.” He sooths. “Just go back to sleep princess.” He mutters as he carries me into my bedroom. “Nico can you move the covers?” He whispers and I hear rustling of the sheets as papa pulls the covers back. Dad places me down and papa pulls the covers back over me as he tucks me in. He places a kiss on my forehead and wishes me goodnight, dad does the same and I barely hear them leave the room as I fall asleep again.

I wake up to insistent knocking and I groan when I get up to open the door. I pout out of self-pity, but I can’t help but smile when I see who’s at the other side of the door.  
“Daniel!” I smile as I wrap my arms around him.  
He laughs and returns the hug. “I’ve missed you too little one.” He grins as he pulls away. “Though I’m hurt than you didn’t come to see me sooner. I had to hear you were here from Seb.” He says as he walks into the room to sit down on the couch.  
“I’m sorry.” I sigh as I join him. “Things are a bit more hectic than they used to be.”  
“What do you mean?” Dan furrows his eyebrows.  
“Well, it turns out that trying to divide your time between your parents is a lot more difficult than just spending time with both of them together.” I sigh as I rest my head against the back of the couch.  
“Yeah, I can imagine.”  
“So.” I say as I sit up and turn to him. “What’s been happening with you since I’ve last seen you?”  
“Well, I switched teammates.” He says. “Twice.” He adds.  
“Yeah, I met Max yesterday. I haven’t met Daniil yet, though.” I nod.  
“They’re both nice guys. Max is very young still, but we get along just fine. The dynamic in the team is good, so that’s nice.” He explains.  
“That’s good.” I smile at him. We fall silent when there’s a knock on the door again.  
“Were you expecting someone?” Daniel asks and I shake my head as I’m already standing up from the couch.  
I shrug. “Maybe a strange Australian guy.” I joke as I make my way to the door and I hear Daniel chuckle as he throws one of the pillows on the couch towards me.  
“Dad, hey.” I smile as I open the door.  
“Hey.” He pulls me into a hug that I happily return. “Just wanted to see how you were after last night.”  
“I’m fine.” I shrug.  
“Hey Lewis.” Daniel says as he walks towards us.  
“Daniel.” My dad nods.  
“I better head to the track.” Daniel says to me. “Still need to go over some data.”  
“Okay.” I smile at him. “Well it was nice seeing you again and I guess I’ll see you around at the other races.” Daniel says bye to me and dad and then I quickly get ready so I can ride to the track with dad.

“ _You cheat on my daughter and you think that doesn’t have to change anything?!_ ” I hear papa say. He rarely raises his voice and I’ve definitely never heard him raise his voice in French or at Erik. I’m about to walk in the direction of his voice when dad stops me.  
“Just let your father handle this okay?” Dad says.  
“Why is he here?” I ask as I let dad lead me away.  
“Your father told me yesterday that Erik had called him a few days ago about surprising you at the race this weekend. We decided not to tell you, because we didn’t think he would show up after breaking up with you.” Dad explains. “But it looks like we were wrong.”  
“He wouldn’t miss the chance to go to a race.” I sigh. “You know what he’s like when it comes to motorsports.”  
“Yeah, that’s why your father told me. He wasn’t sure if the break up would be enough to keep Erik away, so he thought it was best to tell me.”  
I nod and smile slightly about the fact that they actually talked to each other about this.  
Erik and I have known each other for a long time. We both grew up in Monaco. His father is originally from the Netherlands, but moved to Monaco after he retired from rally driving. Living in Monaco Erik speaks French, but with his dad being from the Netherlands he also speaks Dutch. I learned Dutch because I wanted to be able to speak to him in his native language, which is the reason I could thank Max in Dutch yesterday, but Erik never bothered to learn German for me. Erik always wanted to be a formula 1 driver. He has been karting all his life, is currently in F3 and he goes to as many races as he can. He’s absolutely obsessed with my parents, which is probably the reason he’s here even after we broke up.  
“I’m just going for a walk.” I tell my dad. He nods and lets me go, though he has a worried expression on his face. I take a deep breath before I start walking down the paddock and it doesn’t take me long to wander into the Ferrari garage and take a seat next to Kimi. He nods in acknowledgement, but he doesn’t say anything and right now that’s just what I need. I nod in return before I slump down into the chair. There’s something calming about Kimi’s stoic demeanor and through the years I found myself looking for his company when it just felt like everything was getting too busy.


	4. "Tell Onkel Seb what's wrong."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meghan effectively avoids her parents until the end of qualifying and Nico and Lewis apparently still have each other's phone number...

“Sebastian.” Kimi growls in annoyance when I open my eyes to see that Sebastian is standing in front of us with his phone in his hand; no doubt taking a picture of us. Somewhere in between sitting down next to Kimi and being captured in a photo by Sebastian, my head found its way onto Kimi’s shoulder and my eyes had closed. I hadn’t been sleeping, I was just enjoying the peace.  
“I’m sorry.” Sebastian holds his hands up in surrender. “You just looked so adorable.” He giggles. I sigh as I lift my head from Kimi’s shoulder.  
“Are you okay?” He asks as he turns his head to look at me.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” I respond as I stretch a bit and stand up. “Thanks for the moment of peace.” I grin at him, which earns me a grin in return.  
“Anytime.” Kimi says as he stretches as well. “You seem to be the only person who know what silence is.”  
“Hey! I can be silent.” Sebastian acts offended, but Kimi just scoffs before he stands up.  
“Whatever it is; I’m sure it’ll be fine.” He mutters as he places a hand on my shoulder briefly before walking away.  
“He has a soft spot for you, you know?” Sebastian says.  
“He’s just a big teddy bear really, I don’t know why people call him the iceman.” I smile slightly, but even I know that it doesn’t reach my eyes.  
“ _Tell Onkel Seb what’s wrong_.” He says, switching over to German as he puts his phone in his pocket and leans against the wall; letting me know that he’s not going anywhere until I’ve told him.  
“ _My ex-boyfriend showed up on the track after he broke up with me through a text message_.” I say it all at once to get it over with.  
Sebastian looks slightly shocked. “ _When did he break up with you?_ ”  
“ _Yesterday_.”  
“ _Through a text message?_ ” He asks in disbelief and I just nod. “ _And he has the nerve to show up here?_ ” He asks as he pushes himself of the wall.  
“ _He would never pass up the opportunity to go to a race_.” I shrug. “ _He really wants to be a formula 1 driver_.”  
“ _Well, if you tell us his name I’m sure no one here will ever allow him into F1_.”  
“ _Don’t worry he’s not good enough anyway_.” I can’t help but giggle as I say it. “ _You know that’s first time I’ve said that out loud. I always sort of tiptoed around him when it came to that_.”  
“ _It’s good to see he hasn’t ruined your sense of humor_.” He says. “ _I get why you didn’t want to tell Kimi what was wrong; he would have manhandled the guy_.” He chuckles.  
“ _That would have been bad_.” I giggle at the idea of Kimi marching up to Erik. “ _I better go back_.” I sigh as I walk over to Sebastian and wrap my arms around his waist. “ _Thanks Onkel Seb_.” I joke.  
He chuckles as he hugs me back. “ _Anytime_.” 

I don’t immediately go back. I deliberately walk around until I know my parents are in their cars for fp3 so I can postpone talking about the whole situation for a bit longer. I manage to sneak out of the garage when they come in for the break between fp3 and qualifying. I wander around the paddock when I spot Max leaning against the wall as he stares out into the crowd full of Dutch flags and orange shirts.  
“Enjoying the view?” I ask and a smile appears on his face when he spots me.  
“Definitely.” He responds. “How are you doing? Everything okay after yesterday?” He asks, obviously referring to my behavior after I got the text.  
“Sort of.” I nod as I lean against the wall next to him.  
“So,” He starts. “You speak Dutch.”  
“I do.” I nod.  
“How come?” He asks as he turns his head to look at me.  
I take a deep breath before I speak. “My ex-boyfriend is Dutch.”  
“Oh.” Max states and I can see him thinking about what to say next. “I guess that means you don’t have any positive ideas about Dutch people.”  
“Not a lot.” I nod. “But you made up for some of my negative thoughts about Dutch people yesterday.”  
He smiles. “Good, I wouldn’t want you to have a negative idea about me.”  
I raise my eyebrows in amusement. “Oh really, why not?”  
“Because that would ruin my potential chance with you, before I even started trying.” He simply answers.  
I’m slightly surprised but his confidence, but then again he has always been confident on the track and in interviews. And I have to admit; I kind of like it. “Well your potential chance hasn’t been ruined.” I say as I turn my head only to find him already looking at me with the same intense gaze from yesterday. “I should get going. _Succes Max_.”  
“ _Danke schön Meghan_.” He says as I walk away. 

With everyone back in their car for qualifying I walk around a bit more. I spot new faces everywhere and it makes me realize how long I’ve been gone. I’m looking around so much that I forget to look in front of me and I bump into someone.  
“I’m so sorry.” I start before I even look up. “I wasn’t looking where I was going.”  
“It’s okay, I wasn’t paying attention either.” The guy says and when I look up I’m faced with McLaren’s reserve driver; Stoffel Vandoorne. “I’m Stoffel.” He says as he reaches out his hand.  
I smile. “I’m Meghan.” I say as I shake his hand.  
He raises his eyebrows in surprise. “As in Rosberg-Hamilton?” He asks.  
“Yep.” I shrug.  
“That can’t be easy.” He states.  
“There are definitely easier things in life than dealing with my parents.” I nod in agreement.  
Stoffel and I end up talking for a bit longer until qualifying ends and he has to get back. 

After qualifying and the post-qualifying press conference I decide that I’ve avoided my parents for long enough. So I make my way to the garage just as my dad is leaving it. He’s probably not in the best mood about this weekend considering the engine penalty.  
“There you are.” He says as he makes his way to me.  
“Yeah, I’m sorry. I just needed to think for a bit.” I say as I let him pull me into a hug. My arms wrap around his waist as I rest my head on his shoulder. When I pull away I see papa looking at us with a small smile on his face.  
“I’m sorry; I didn’t think he’s have the nerve to show up.” Papa says as he walks towards us and wraps an arm around my shoulder.  
“It’s fine, I just don’t want to see him this weekend.” I shrug. “It’s a bit too soon.” I add and they both nod. We’re all silent for a moment as we make our way to the parking lot.  
“Sebastian sent the picture of you and Kimi.” Dad smiles.  
“What picture?” Papa asks.  
“It’s nothing papa, just Sebastian being annoying.” I say as I try to get papa to his car, but it’s too late; dad is already holding up his phone to show the picture of me and Kimi.  
“That’s adorable.” Papa smiles. “You really have Kimi wrapped around your finger.”  
I shrug. “Sebastian says Kimi has a soft spot for me.”  
“He definitely does.” Dad says. “Did you tell him about Erik?” He asks as he puts his phone in his pocket again.  
“No, just Sebastian.” I answer. “I didn’t think Kimi would take it very well so I decided it was best to keep it to myself.”  
“That’s probably a good choice.” Papa nods as he grins.  
When we get to the two Mercedes cars dad pulls me in for a hug and kisses the top of my head. “I’ll see you tomorrow, goodnight.” He pulls away and walks to his car.  
“Send me that picture!” Papa yells after him and I groan which makes him laugh. “ _So, dinner?_ ” He asks once we’re in the car.  
“ _Yes, please_.” I respond.  
“ _At the hotel or do want to eat out?_ ”  
“ _Is it okay if we stay in the hotel?_ ” I ask. “ _I don’t really feel like going out anymore_.”  
“ _Sure_.” He smiles as he takes a turn to the hotel.


	5. "It's good to be back."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meghan discovers that there is definitely still something there between her parents.

I wake up to insistent knocking again and I groan as I cuddle more into papa who apparently fell asleep next to me on the couch last night.  
“Nico!” Dad’s voice sounds and I hear papa mumble something before he stretches. “We’re supposed to be at the track in half an hour and I can’t find Meghan anywhere!” Dad shouts through the door.  
Papa and I sit up and look at each other. “ _You should get ready_.” I tell him. “ _I’ll let dad in_.”  
“ _Thanks_.” He nods and presses a kiss to the top of my head before he stands up and stretches again to get the stiffness that comes from sleeping on the couch out of his muscles.  
I open the door while rubbing my eyes and dad seems relieved to see me. “Morning.” I yawn.  
“Morning.” He chuckles. “Did you sleep here?”  
“Yeah, we fell asleep during the film last night.” I say as I step to the side to let him in.  
“It’s strange.” Dad mumbles as he looks around the room.  
“What is?” I ask confused.  
He shakes himself out of his daze. “To be in your father’s room, even if it’s just a hotel room.” He shrugs.  
“Okay, I’m almost ready.” Papa says as he walks out of the bathroom without a shirt on and I can see dad tense up as he watches papa. I recognize the look on his face; that’s how he always looked at papa after a race when they couldn’t wait to be alone so they could ‘celebrate’. And as disgusting as the thought of your parents having sex is; I’m happy that he still looks at papa like that. Papa pulls a shirt over his head and when his eyes meet dad’s, dad quickly looks down.  
“Well, let’s go then.” Dad says once he has his composure back.  
I watch him in amusement. “I’ll just meet you there, I still need to get ready.” I say as I hug them both before I make my way out of the room. 

When I step out of the lift on my floor the Red Bull drivers are just about to get in.  
“Hey guys.” I smile.  
“Hi Meghan.” The both say at the same time and I can’t help but laugh a little as Daniel chuckles and Max looks slightly embarrassed. I hear someone clear their throat and then I notice the man behind Max and Daniel.  
“Oh sorry.” I mutter. “I’ll get out of your way.” I add as I step out of the lift. The guys enter but the man stands with one foot inside and one foot outside the lift; he looks familiar but I can’t quite remember where I know him from.  
“I’m Jos Verstappen.” He says as he holds out his hand. “Max’ father.”  
“I’m Meghan Rosberg-Hamilton.” I say, somehow feeling the need to state my full name. “Nico and Lewis’ daughter.” I add as I shake his hand. At least it’s clear where I know him from now. He stares me up and down and his gaze lingers on my Mercedes shirt, effectively making me feel self-conscious. Jos then nods and steps into the lift; leaving me to stand there and look at the apologetic look on Max’ face as the doors close. I shake my head as I make my way to my room to get ready; and I thought my parents were weird. 

I arrive at the track just in time to wish my parents good luck before the race starts. I don’t want to be in the way so I try to stay in the background as much as possible. Dad is doing a great job at crawling up from his starting position and papa is easily dominating the race. I rush to make it to the stage. The crew pushes me forward until I’m against the fence; right in the line of vision of my parents and Daniel as they get out of their cars. Papa is the first to reach me after he lets me go to make his way to the podium dad almost lifts me over the fence as he hugs me. He did a really great job today; working his way up to third place after starting at the back. When they walk of the podium to do press afterwards I make my way down the paddock that is slowly emptying out. I spot Max in the Red Bull garage and am about to walk towards him to see if he’s okay; he’s had a rough race. But his father is there as well and it doesn’t look like a nice conversation so I decide to keep walking. I smile when I see Stoffel walking out of the McLaren garage; we had a really nice chat yesterday.  
“ _Stoffel wacht!_ ” I call out as I speed up. He turns around and smiles when he sees me.  
“Hey Meghan.” He says when I’m next to him. I already told him I can speak Dutch so he’s not surprised like Max was when he first heard it. “Congrats on your parents’ win.”  
“Thanks.” I smile up at him as we start walking again. “I’m sorry Jenson didn’t finish.” I add and when I say this I realize that I haven’t even talked to Jenson yet. “Do you know where he is? I want to say hi.”  
“Yeah, he should be in the McLaren hospitality area.” Stoffel nods. “Just follow me.” Conversation flows easily with Stoffel and I find myself laughing more than I have lately. He places a hand on my back to lead me into the hospitality area. Someone at the door gives a bit of a glare at my Mercedes shirt and it looks like the guy is about to say something, but Stoffel doesn’t give him the opportunity.  
“She’s with me.” He simply states and I’m in.  
“Thank you.” I smile up at him.  
“No problem.” He says and he opens his mouth as if he’s about to say something else, but then he closes it again and I think he might be nervous about something. I give him a questioning look and he takes a deep breath before he speaks. “Can I have your number?” He asks, a worried expression on his face.  
I smile. “Sure.” I reply and he lets out a relieved breath as he hands me his phone.  
“Alright.” He says. “I’ll text you then. See you around Meghan.”  
“Bye Stoffel.” I smile as I watch him walk away before I look around the room to find Jenson.  
“Looking for someone?” A familiar British accent says from behind me.  
“I am actually.” I grin as I turn around to face Jenson.  
“What does he look like? Maybe I can help.” He smirks.  
I nod. “Tall, a bit old-“  
“Hey!” He exclaims. “I’m not old.”  
I giggle before I wrap my arms around him. “I missed you Jenson.”  
He chuckles. “I missed you too little one.” He wraps his arms around me.  
“Sorry about your race.” I say as I pull away.  
He shrugs. “It’s just not my season.” He gives me a halfhearted smile. “How did you get in here anyway? And in a Mercedes shirt of all things.” He changes the subject.  
“Stoffel got me in.” I say as I follow him to a table.  
“Yeah, I saw you two talking.” He raises his eyebrows at me. “Looked like you gave him your phone number.”  
“So?” I raise my eyebrows in return.  
“So,” He starts as he leans forward. “Seb told me you broke up with your boyfriend, but I don’t think you should rush into anything with Stoffel.”  
“I’m not rushing into anything.” I sigh as I lean back in the chair. “Like you said I just got out of a relationship, quite a long one, and I don’t want to get straight back into something serious. But Stoffel is a nice guy so I don’t see a problem in talking to him.” I explain.  
“Okay, I’m just looking out for you.” Jenson relaxes in his chair.  
“I know and I appreciate that, but I’m not twelve anymore you know?” I jokingly add the last part.  
“You’re not?” He fakes shock and we both laugh when my phone beeps; telling me I have a message.  
“It’s my dad, I should get back.” I say as I stand up. Jenson gets up as well and gives me a side-hug as he walks me to the door.  
“It’s good to have you back Meghan.”  
“It’s good to be back.” I smile before I make my way back to Mercedes.  
My eyes are focused on my phone as I text my dad that I’m on my way. All of a sudden a pair of hands pulls me to the side and I see a car drive away where I was just walking. I let out a sigh of relief and turn to thank whoever pulled me out of the way.  
“Thank you.” I breath out as I come face to face with someone I have so far only seen on tv; Daniil Kvyat.  
“No problem.” He nods before his name is called and he’s gone as soon as he appeared. I watch him walk away until he disappears into the Torro Rosso garage before I start walking again; paying extra attention to any cars coming my way.  
When I get to the Mercedes garage papa is the first to spot me as he gestures for me to join them for the victory picture. I’m placed between my parents and feel both of them wrap an arm around me. There’s a slightly awkward moment when they touch each other and they exchange a look before they move their arms away from each other and I believe I can see a bit of a blush on papa’s face.


	6. "I know what you're afraid of."

Today I’ve seen that there is still some sort of connection between my parents and I plan on strengthening that now that I’m here for the rest of the season, so I make a little suggestion once they’re both done at the track.  
“We should celebrate.” I say to them. “Like we used to do.” I smile as I remember the three of us going to a restaurant before heading back to the hotel room, or our apartment in Monaco, where we would stay up until late; sometimes watching a film, but often just talking about anything, it didn’t matter to me what we did; I was just happy that I was allowed to stay up so late. When I was really young I would usually sit on dad’s lap as papa was attached to dad’s side and when I got older I would sit in between them, but they would still find a way to be touching somehow. When I propose to celebrate like this again they seem a bit unsure, but when papa and I lock eyes I can see that he doesn’t want to say no.  
“Okay.” Papa nods slowly. Dad still looks a bit hesitant, but he nods as well.  
“Let’s just get changed at the hotel first.” Dad says and we all agree. 

I’m waiting downstairs for my parents. They had asked for their cars, but I send both of them away and asked for my own car; they don’t know that I’ve gotten my license this summer. Dad is the first one to appear in the lobby. He’s wearing a white sweater that shows a strong contrast with his skin-tone; it has a low cut at the front that shows a bit of his tattoo and I wonder if he is dressed like this to impress papa.  
“Hey, are you ready?” He asks.  
“Yeah, we just have to wait for papa. Did you see him when you were going downstairs?” I ask in return, but dad shakes his head. “Oh there he is.” I smile as papa approaches us. He also seems to have dressed to impress tonight. He’s wearing a fitted button up and he has a few more buttons undone than usual.  
“Hey.” He smiles as he reaches us. I see papa and dad look at each other and now I’m definitely sure that they dressed a bit better to impress each other. “Where are the cars?” Papa furrows his eyebrows as he looks over my shoulder.  
“I’m driving tonight.” I grin as I wait for their reactions.  
“You got your license?” Papa asks and I nod. “That’s wonderful Meghan.” He adds as he wraps an arm around my shoulders and pulls me into his side.  
Dad looks less happy. “Why didn’t you tell us you were taking lessons? We could have helped.” He furrows his eyebrows as he glances from me to the car that is waiting outside.  
“Because I wanted to do it myself.” I say as my shoulders drop; this was not really the reaction I was hoping for. Dad is about to say something else, but papa beats him to it.  
“Lewis.” Papa gives him a look that tells him to shut up and dad closes his mouth and holds the door open for us.  
We walk outside and get into the car; papa in the passenger seat as dad gets in the back. There’s a serious tension in the silence around us and I’m almost afraid to turn the engine on. I twist the key and pull away. Once we’re on the road dad breaks the silence.  
“I am happy that you got your license Meghan.” He says as he places a hand on my shoulder. “I just feel like I’ve missed a lot in your life lately while I want to be a part of all of it. Hearing that you got your license without me knowing you were even taking lessons just showed me again how much I’ve missed since you stopped coming to races with us.” He explains. I look at his face in the rearview mirror and I can see that he’s upset. I glance at papa and see that the look on his face has softened as he looks at dad. I reach my hand up to squeeze dad’s hand that’s still on my shoulder and I slowly feel the tension slip away.  
“You do realize that I am going to share every annoying detail of my life with you now, right?” I joke and they both chuckle slightly.  
“I can’t wait.” Dad says. 

“Should I start sharing then?” I ask once our food is in front of us. We’re in a nice restaurant; not too fancy, but knowing dad still expensive and it’s been silent at the table for too long.  
“If you want to.” Papa says before he takes a bite and dad nods.  
“Okay.” I say as I try to think of something that happened recently and that’s worth sharing. “I met Jos Verstappen this morning.” Is the best I can come up with at the moment. I didn’t think it was a bad deal, but judging by my parents’ reaction I’m wrong. They both stop what they’re doing and look straight at me. “What is it?” I ask as I lower my fork back down to my plate.  
“That man is no good Meghan.” Papa says.  
Dad nods in agreement. “You need to avoid him as much as possible.”  
“Why?” I furrow my eyebrows.  
“There are stories about his temper.” Papa starts off gently, but dad is clearly going for a different approach.  
“He beats people up and was once on trial for attempted murder.” He bluntly states I look at papa for confirmation; he just nods.  
“I guess that’s why Max was so embarrassed.” I mumble.  
“You’ve been talking to Max?” Dad asks.  
“Yeah, we’re on the same floor in the hotel and ran into each other a few times.” I shrug. I see dad is about to say something, but papa raises his eyebrows at him and dad sits back in his seat.  
“Let’s just talk about something fun, shall we?” Papa smiles as he looks from me to dad and back. “Have you figured out what college you want to go to yet?”  
“No, not really.” I say. “The home schooling option of Oxford is nice, but Yale also offers a good program.”  
Papa nods. “Yeah, I thought that would become your dilemma. Their art faculties are really good.”  
“I’ve also been thinking about a double major, but I’m not sure yet. It would be a lot of work so maybe it’s better to do one later.”  
“Are you sure about what you want to study yet?” Dad asks.  
“Not completely.” I sigh. “History and literature are both very interesting, but I would also like to take a closer look at social sciences.” I explain and dad smiles as he shakes his head. “What?”  
“You’re just so much smarter than I will ever be.” He responds.  
I’m about to tell him that’s not true but papa beats me to it. “You underestimate yourself Lewis.” Papa says and dad gives him a questioning look. “You always say you’re not smart and I honestly don’t know why you’re so insecure when it comes to your intelligence.” Papa says in all sincerity and I see a small smile form on dad’s face as he simply nods at papa before he focusses on his food. 

Usually our celebration would have ended in the hotel room we were staying in, but since we had to catch a flight it will have to end on the plane. Halfway through the first film I’m curled up against dad; my head resting on his chest and my eyes closed as I enjoy the moment. Judging by the conversation that my parents start they seem to think I’m asleep.  
“I know what you’re afraid of.” Papa says. “You’re afraid she won’t need you anymore now that she’s growing up.”  
Dad sighs and he pulls me a little closer. “She growing up so fast and I just feel like I’m missing more and more and soon she’ll be getting a job and starting a family of her own and she won’t need me anymore.” He presses a kiss to the top of my head. “She won’t need us anymore.” He mutters and when those words leave his mouth I can feel papa move closer.  
“She will always need you Lewis; you’re her dad and no matter how old she is she will always be our little girl.”  
They’re both silent for a moment until dad speaks up again. “Tonight was nice.”  
“Yes.” Papa states. “I’m glad she made us do it.”  
“Me too.” Dad kisses the top of my head. “Wake up princess; we’re landing soon.” He says as he pulls me up so I’m sitting. I groan to keep the whole sleeping act going as I rub my hand over my eyes.  
“Are we there already?” I question, because I genuinely thought it would take longer.  
“Yeah, we’re about to land.” Papa says as he rubs my arm.  
Getting of the plane I link my arm through papa’s as we make our way to his car. Papa and I still live in the apartment the three of us used to share and dad has moved to one down the street. I let go of papa to hug dad goodnight and I yawn because after all I didn’t get any sleep on the plane.  
“Go on, you need to get to bed.” Dad smiles as he kisses my forehead and lets go of our hug.


	7. 'Want to talk about it?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens if you give everyone your phone number.

“ _Guten Morgen_.” I say as I step into the kitchen.  
“ _Good morning_.” Papa smiles as he holds out a cup of tea. “ _Did you sleep well?_ ”  
“ _Yes, thank you_.” I answer as I take the cup from his hands. We have breakfast in silence and though I try to hide it from him, I know papa can see that there’s something on my mind.  
“ _Everything alright?_ ” He asks.  
I sigh as I put my cup down on the table. “ _I got a text from Diana_.”  
Papa raises his eyebrows. “ _What did she want?_ ”  
“ _She wants to talk_.”  
Papa nods. “Do you want to talk to her?” He asks.  
“ _I’m not looking forward to it, but I think I should_.” I shrug. “ _We’ve been friends for so long it’s just so weird to even have to think about this_.” I shake my head before I take another sip of my tea. 

After walking around for several hours I find myself in front of Daniel’s door. The talk with Diana was horrible and if I go back to either of my parents it means I’ll have to talk about it, so I decided to go to Daniel. I click on the camera app on my phone and turn it around to the front camera so I can see if there’s any evidence from the tears left on my face. When I’m fairly certain that I look decent enough I ring the bell.  
“Hello?” Daniel’s voice comes through the intercom.  
“Hey Dan, it’s Meghan.”  
“Meghan, hey! Com on up.” He says and I hear a buzz that indicates that I can open the door. “Come in.” Daniel is already holding the door open when I get up to his floor and I step inside and give him a brief hug. “The rest in the living-room.” He says and he takes off towards the living-room.  
“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude.” I say as I follow him inside. “I should have called first.”  
“Don’t be ridiculous; you’re always welcome and the guys don’t mind.” He smiles. “Right boys?” He turns to Max and Daniil that are sitting in the living-room.  
“Not at all.” Max smiles at me.  
“Yeah, it’s fine.” Daniil shrugs. “I’m Daniil by the way; didn’t really get a chance to say that this weekend.”  
“I’m Meghan.” I smile at him. “Thanks again for saving me.”  
“No problem.” He says before he leans back into the couch.  
“Saving you?” Max wonders.  
“Yeah, I wasn’t paying attention and there was a car coming towards me.” I shake my head at my own stupidity. “If it wasn’t for Daniil I would have been hit.”  
“They would have stopped.” Daniil shrugs.  
“Do want anything to drink?” Daniel asks and I nod. “Guys? Refills?” Max and Daniil both hold out their glasses and I take them before Daniel can. “Meghan you don’t have to.” Daniel assures me.  
“No, I came over unannounced. Just let me do it.” I say as I gesture for him to sit down. “It’s not like I don’t know the way.” I say over my shoulder as I make my way to the kitchen; I used to come over a lot. Daniel and I were very close and I like to think we still are.  
“Any special reason for your visit?” Daniel asks as he follows me into the kitchen.  
“I said I’d do it.” I say as I try to get him to leave the kitchen.  
“You can’t carry four glasses at once.” He states and I nod before I turn to the fridge.  
“I just thought I’d stop by.” I shrug in answer to his previous question.  
“It’s been a while since you did that.” Daniel says as he leans against the counter while he watches me poor the drinks into the glasses.  
“I know.” I sigh. “And I’m sorry I didn’t stop by more often. Are we still friends?” I cautiously ask as I turn around.  
Daniel looks at me like I’ve gone crazy. “Of course we are. What kind of a question is that?” He scoffs. “I just thought we weren’t the kind of friends that randomly showed up at each other’s house anymore.” He shrugs and I feel bad for not visiting him in such a long time. When I left the whole crazy F1 circus of my parents a while ago I just got so busy with everything else that I also forgot about the friends I made in that circus.  
“I’d like it if we could become that kind of friends again.” I suggest.  
Daniel smiles at me. “Me too. Now come here.” He says as he opens his arms for me. I smile and walk into his embrace. “And whatever it is that’s going on; you can tell me you know?” He adds.  
“I know.” I sigh. “But I was hoping to avoid talking about for a little longer.”  
He nods as he pulls away. “Let’s get back to the guys.” He says as he grabs two glasses and leaves the other two for me. 

It’s late when I finally leave Daniel’s place. We had a great time. I got to know Max and Daniil a little better and they’re both really great guys. Daniel was so excited about us getting along that he created a group chat on WhatsApp.  
My phone buzzes as I walk down the street and I roll my eyes thinking that Daniel is a little too excited about the new chat. The message isn’t from Daniel though, or from Max or Daniil; it’s from an unknown number. 

From unknown:  
‘Hey, I was just wondering how you are? (This is Stoffel btw)’ 

To Stoffel:  
‘I’m fine, it’s nice to be home for a while. How are you doing?’ 

I type out my response and save his number into my phone before I put my phone back in my pocket as I enter my street. I feel it buzz with another message, but I decide to check it once I’m inside. Right now I have to decide where I want to go. I’ve stayed at papa’s last night so I walk past his door and over to dad’s. I pull the keys from my purse and open the door.  
“Dad?” I call out once I’ve taken of my shoes.  
“Meghan?” He calls back and I follow his voice into the kitchen where he’s making himself some tea.  
“Hey dad.” I smile as I lean against the doorframe.  
“Hey.” He smiles back. “Do you want some tea?” He asks and I nod. “I was just going to watch a film and then head to bed. How was your day?”  
“It was good.” I say, but I frown slightly as I remember the conversation with Diana. I also remember that I still need to answer Stoffel. 

From Stoffel:  
‘I’m good, just been doing some work at the factory. The weather in Monaco is probably a lot better than in London’ 

To Stoffel:  
‘It usually is, though I believe you don’t have any rain right now’ 

“Who are you texting?” Dad asks.  
“Stoffel.” I say as I smile at another text he sends me.  
“When did you meet him?” Dad furrows his eyebrows.  
I quickly type out a response before I look up at dad. “During the weekend at Spa.” I say as I take the cup he’s holding out for me. Dad nods as he walks into the living room. “You don’t have to warn me about anything; Jenson already did.” I shake my head as I think back at it.  
“Good.” Dad says. “If there is anything you talk to me, alright? Or to your father.” He gives me a stern look.  
“I will.” I promise him before we sit down on the couch. I pick up my phone and see that there’s another message from Stoffel with some more small talk that I quickly respond to, but there’s also a message from Max. 

From Max:  
‘Hey, just wanted to check if you’re okay. Seemed like something was bothering you when you arrived at Dan’s’ 

It’s strange that he can see something’s bothering me. Daniel didn’t and I’ve known him for much longer. It also feels nice that he noticed and that he’s checking up on me. After talking to him some more today he really seems like a nice guy and I would like to get to know him better. 

To Max:  
‘I’m okay, thanks for checking up on me. Something was bothering me, but I’ll survive’ 

“Stoffel again?” Dad asks as he turns on the tv.  
“No; Max.” I answer. “I went to see Daniel today after meeting up with Diana and Max and Daniil were there as well.” 

From Max:  
‘Want to talk about it?’ 

To Max:  
‘Maybe, but not now’ 

From Max:  
‘How about tomorrow? We could go for a walk’ 

“You met up with Diana?” Dad turns the tv and faces me.  
“Yeah, she sent me a text saying that she wanted to talk and I felt like I probably should because we’ve been friends for so long.” I explain. “I don’t really want to talk about it right now though. Is it okay if I tell you some other time?” I look up at dad.  
“Sure.” He says and I smile as I slip under the arm the he always rests on the back of the couch. He smiles as he drapes it over my shoulder. “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” I whisper as I rest my head on his shoulder. 

To Max:  
‘Sure, just let me know when and where’


	8. "The beginning is usually a good place."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Meghan share some of their problems and Nico wants Lewis to come over for dinner.

I walk to the place where I’m supposed to meet Max; we’re going to walk down a path along the sea just outside of the city. I see Max waiting for me and I wave at him with my water bottle before I cross the street to meet him.  
“Hey.” I smile as I reach him.  
“Hi.” He smiles back. “Want to get going?” I nod and we start walking down the path.  
“How did you know?” I ask after a few minutes.  
“How did I know what?” Max furrows his eyebrows as he looks at me.  
“How did you know something was bothering me?” I ask as I look to the side to enjoy the view.  
“You had the same look on your face as when you got the text message when you gave me a ride to the track.” He explains and I nod in understanding. “Do you want to talk about it?”  
“Can I trust you?” I tease as I look at him with a small smirk on my lips, but he looks rather serious.  
“Of course you can.” He answers and he looks genuine.  
I nod before I let out a sigh. “I don’t really know where to start.”  
“The beginning is usually a good place.” Max jokes and I give him a slight push in response.  
“Remember that I told you that my ex-boyfriend is Dutch?” I ask and he nods. “Well he broke up with me via a text message.” I say and I see Max’ eyes widen. “That’s the message I received when I gave you a ride. We weren’t on the best terms; he cheated on me with my best friend and begged for my forgiveness when I caught them.”  
“And you forgave him?” He asks.  
“Yes, I know; stupid.” I shake my head at my own mistake. “But we’d been together for so long that it felt like I couldn’t just throw all of that away.” I explain.  
“I understand.” Max nods and I look up at him only to find that his eyes are already on me. “You put a lot of effort into the relationship and you wanted to believe that he really was sorry; that’s not stupid.” He explains and I give him a small smile.  
“Thanks.” I mutter and we walk in silence for a while until we’re halfway down the path and decide to sit down for a moment.  
“What was bothering you yesterday then?” Max asks before he takes a sip from his water.  
“My so-called ‘best friend’ wanted to talk to me and I felt like I should; after all we were friends for a long time.” I sigh and close my eyes as I remember the conversation. “She said some pretty terrible things.” I feel Max take my hand and lightly rub his thumb over it. “I haven’t told anyone about it yet; not even my parents.” I say as I open my eyes again to look at him. My eyes are watery and I try to blink any tears away and luckily I succeed.  
“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” He gives me a gentle smile.  
“Thank you.” I breath out as I stand up and, in doing so, pull my hand away from his. “I think I’ve bothered you enough with my problems.”  
“I don’t mind.” He shrugs and he looks at me for a moment before he gets up as well and we continue the walk.  
“I’m sorry about your race.” I say as I glance at him.  
“Yeah.” He shrugs. “Unfortunately those things happen.”  
“I wanted to come see you after the race, but I saw you talking to your dad so I thought it might be better to do it some other time.” I explain.  
He lets out a humorless chuckle. “Yeah, that was a good decision. We didn’t really have a pleasant conversation, but I won’t bore you with that.”  
“Hey, you’ve listened to me whine all morning.” I say as I come to a stop in front of him. “The least I can do is listen to you complain about your dad.”  
He sighs. “How much time do you have?”  
“However long you need.” I respond. 

I grab my wallet to pay my lunch, but Max beats me to it.  
“You really don’t have to.” I tell him.  
He smiles. “I want to.” He says as he hands the money to the waiter.  
“Thank you.”  
After our walk we decided to get some lunch. Max told me about his dad; about the pressure he puts on him and the lectures he gets when he’s not living up to his dad’s standards. I feel bad for him, but he made it very clear that he doesn’t want anyone’s sympathy. He says he’s grown up with it and that he’s used to it, but he sometimes wishes that his dad was a little more understanding. He also said he never wanted to put his own future kids under that pressure.  
“Thanks for listening to me.” Max says when we stand up from our table on the terrace. “It felt good to get that of my chest.” He admits.  
“Anytime.” I smile as we step onto the street.  
“I really wish I could stay, but I have to train.” He says after a look at his watch.  
“No problem.” I wave his apology away. “I’ll see you around.” I smile as I lean in for a hug, which he immediately responds to. He squeezes me tightly against his body before letting go.  
“Bye Meghan.”  
“Bye Max.” I smile as I watch him walk away before turning around and making my way home. Papa should be back from training now and I need to get the whole Diana thing of my chest. 

“ _Meghan, hey_.” Papa says when I step inside. He’s just taking his shoes off.  
“ _Hey Papa. Do you have anything else to do today?_ ” I ask.  
“ _No, I’m free. Why?_ ” He furrows his eyebrows as he stands up.  
I shrug. “ _I was just wondering if we could talk_.”  
“ _Of course_.” He smiles, but I can see that he’s worried. “ _Why don’t you make some coffee. I’ll take a shower and be with you in a minute._ ” I nod and he’s off to the shower.  
I walk into the kitchen and start making coffee for dad and some tea for me; I still don’t like coffee and I think I never will. By the time I’m done papa finished his shower.  
I raise my eyebrows at him. “ _That was a fast shower._ ” He simply shrugs in response before he takes the coffee and walks into the living-room.  
“ _Tell me what’s wrong_.” He says as he pats the spot on the couch next to him.  
“ _Nothing’s really wrong_.” I say as I sit down. “ _I’m just a bit bothered by some things Diana said yesterday_.”  
“ _I take it your talk didn’t go so well then?_ ”  
I shake my head and place my cup down. “ _It was terrible; she kept telling me how I was the reason that Erik went to her. She made it seem like it was my fault that he cheated and she told me they’re together now_.”  
“ _They’re dating?_ ” Papa seems appalled by the idea. “ _What makes her think he won’t cheat on her?_ ”  
“ _That’s what I asked her_.” I sigh. “ _But she told me the only reason Erik cheated on me is because I wasn’t good enough for him, because I-_ “ I stop talking and look down; I don’t know if I can say this to him.  
“ _Because you what Liebe?_ ” Papa asks as he places his cup on the table and wraps an arm around my shoulder.  
I take a deep breath. “ _Because I wouldn’t have sex with him_.” I breath out. The moment the words leave my mouth papa tenses up, but it only lasts a moment before he pulls me into a hug.  
“ _Never feel bad about that._ ” He whispers into my hair. “ _You get to decide when you’re ready for that and you shouldn’t let anyone pressure you into it_.” Instead of responding I simply wrap my arms around him; I know he’s right and I stand by my decision to not have sex with Erik, but I think that it might have been the reason that he cheated. Which means that he has been a jerk for so long and I never noticed and I just feel really stupid for ever trusting him. “ _Have you told your dad about this?_ ” Papa asks after a few moments of silence.  
“ _Nein_.” I shake my head. “ _I was with him last night, but I wasn’t ready to talk about it yet_.”  
“ _You should tell him_.”  
“ _I know_.” I nod. “ _I will_.”  
“ _Good_.” Papa says as he presses a kiss to the top of my head. “ _You could invite him over for dinner tonight_.” He suggests.  
“ _Here?_ ” I ask and papa nods. “ _Dinner with the three of us?_ ” I go on as I sit up so I can look at him.  
“ _Ja_.” Papa says. “ _Why not? Dinner the other night was nice_.” He shrugs as he tries to play nonchalant, but I can see that he’s far from it.  
I smile when I realize that he wants to see dad again. _“Okay, I’ll call dad and do some grocery shopping. We can cook together_.” I say as I kiss papa’s cheek and stand up.


	9. "We could always lock her up in a tower somewhere."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 'nice' family dinner.

Dad showed up early and a bit overdressed for a dinner at home with his husband and daughter, but I’m not going to complain about the fact that he’s making an effort for papa. Papa is still getting ready so I tell dad about my conversation with Diana. When I’ve finally gotten everything out I look up at dad who is staring at me in disbelief.  
“So she’s defending his cheating and dating a cheater?” He asks and all I can do is nod. “If he ever pressured you to have sex with him you need to tell me Meghan. You need to tell me right now.” Dad presses and luckily papa walks in at that moment. They stare at each other for a moment before they regain their composure.  
“Hello Lewis.” Papa smiles.  
“Hey Nico.” Dad answers before he tears his eyes away from papa, who is also a bit overdressed, and looks at me again. “Meghan, did he ever pressure you to do anything you didn’t want to?” This gets papa’s attention as well and now they’re both staring at me.  
“No, I mean he got angry when I said no but he never really forced me.” I shrug as I return to cutting the vegetables.  
“How angry?” Dad asks. “Meghan look at me; did he ever hurt you?”  
“What? No.” I say as I meet dad’s eyes. “He’s an asshole but he never did that. He just got frustrated, but he never physically hurt me.”  
“Okay.” Dad nods and papa lets out a sigh in relief.  
“Good.” Papa breaths out. “Let me give you a hand with that.” He says as he reaches out to help me grab a bowl that’s on a higher shelve.

After making dinner I tell both of my parents to sit down at the table that I set before dad arrived. I hand papa a bottle of wine and tell him that I’ll carry the food in as soon as it’s completely ready, because some pans are still on the stove.  
“If I ever see Erik again, please hold me back.” I hear dad say. “Because if no one does I will most likely do something stupid.” I’m standing in the hallway to be able to hear their conversation and I know it’s not the most polite thing to do, but I need to make sure they actually get along tonight.  
“I will.” Papa answers and I hear him pour the wine. “Though I won’t feel sorry for him is you manage to take a swing at him.”  
“I can’t believe this has been happening without us knowing.” Dad sighs.  
“I know.” Papa’s voice is soft. “We haven’t been there enough. We let our dislike for each other stand in the way of the relationship with our daughter. She wouldn’t have been here in Monaco alone if we had made the situation on the road with us more bearable for her.”  
He’s not wrong. The reason I stopped travelling with them is because they fought, a lot, sometimes in front of me. Most of the time they waited until I went to bed, but I could hear them. It wasn’t a good time for our family and it hurt me too much to be around them like that, so I decided to stay home and finish school here in Monaco.  
“We’re not going to let that happen again.” Dad says resolutely. “I’m willing to put everything to the side for her. Are you?” He asks.  
“Of course.” Papa answers. His voice strong, but not loud. “Anything for her.”  
“Good.” Dad says. “That’s at least one thing we agree on.” His tone is light and the tension seems to flow away.  
Papa breaths out a small laugh. “Yeah.”  
I decide now is a good time to check on the food and I’m happy nothing burnt yet. I quickly turn of the stove and grab to pans to take to the table. Both of their heads shoot up when I walk in and papa immediately stands up to take one of the pans from me.  
“Thanks.” I say. “I’ll get the last one.” I say as I put the other pan on the table before returning to the kitchen.  
“Do you want some wine?” Papa asks when I’m back with the last pan. Before I can answer dad sends him a glare. “What? She’s 18 and she’s at home with us; it’s fine.” Papa defends himself.  
“No, thanks.” I smile at papa to stop any possible discussion this might lead to.  
Once everyone has a full plate and we start eating papa decides to make dad worry about me even more.  
“How was your walk with Max this morning?” Papa asks and dad’s head snaps up in my direction.  
“You went on a walk with Max?”  
“Yeah, I told you I saw him at Daniel’s yesterday. It was good; I haven’t walked along the coast like that in a long time.” I say before I take another bite. “I’m not dating him or anything dad, calm down.” I joke.  
Papa chuckles. “Yeah, I thought you liked Max.”  
“I do.” Dad says as he turns to papa. “But after what happened with Erik you can’t exactly blame me for being a bit more careful with the guys she hangs out with.”  
“We could always lock her up in a tower somewhere.” Papa jokingly suggests.  
Dad sighs. “You know that’s not what I mean.”  
“I know.” Papa puts his hands up in defense. “I was just joking.”  
“Can we talk about something other than my non-existent love-life?” I raise my eyebrows at the both of them.  
“Sounds good.” Dad immediately responds.

Dinner is finished and dad is about to leave. They both had a few glasses of wine and papa tends to get a bit more touchy when he drinks alcohol. His hand is currently on dad’s arm as he stops him from putting on his jacket.  
“It’s still early.” Papa smiles. “Let’s have some coffee.”  
Dad looks at him for a moment and I see a small smile on his face as he nods. “Alright, it might sober both of us up a bit.”  
“I’ll make some.” I giggle as I watch them return to the living room. I shake my head as I walk to the kitchen to make some coffee for them and tea for me. Dad joins me after a few minutes. “Something wrong?” I ask as I turn to face him; please don’t let them have an argument.  
“No, no.” He waves my question away. “Just thought you needed a hand carrying everything.”  
“Thanks and what’s the real reason?” I ask as I raise my eyebrows at him.  
He sighs. “You know what your father is like when he’s a little tipsy. I don’t think I can handle him coming that close anymore.” He shakes his head. “It just brings up old feelings that feel good tonight, but leave us both regretting it tomorrow.”  
I nod and give him a sad smile. “I’ll be the buffer.” I say as I hand him a cup of coffee before I take papa’s cup and my own.  
“Thank you princess.” Dad murmurs as he presses a kiss to my temple.  
Walking into the room I hand papa his cup before sitting down next to him. Dad takes a seat on the other couch.  
“When are we going to Italy?” I ask as I take a sip.  
“Tomorrow evening, I think.” Papa says and dad nods.  
“Okay, that’s good.” I sigh in relief.  
“Why?” Dad asks.  
“Because one of my friends has a birthday party tomorrow evening and I don’t want to go, so this is the perfect excuse.” I explain.  
“Why don’t you want to go?” Papa furrows his eyebrows as he wraps an arm around my shoulders and pulls me into his side.  
“Because Diana and Erik will most likely be there and I really don’t want to deal with that.” I sigh as I lean into papa. They both nod in understanding.  
The peaceful silence that falls over us is broken by the ringing of dad’s phone. “I’m sorry. Do you mind if I take this?”  
“Sure.” Papa smiles, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes and I’m pretty sure that he’s thinking the same thing I’m thinking; dad always ignored every call he got when the three of us were finally able to spend time together. So I place my cup on the table and wrap my arms around papa. He presses a kiss to the top of my head when I rest it on his chest and for a moment it feels like I’m 6 years old again.

I let out a deep breath as I fall onto my bed. After dad came back into the room after taking the call there was an awkward tension in the room. The evening went by without any serious issues, but it once again became clear how far apart they’ve drifted. I reach out to grab my phone, because I promised to text Max and fill him in on how it went tonight. I see I also have a text from Stoffel.

From Stoffel:  
Hey, would you like to go for coffee or something in Italy?

I’m not entirely sure how to answer to that, because I might have played it off as nothing to Jenson but Stoffel seems to think there is something and a part of me is completely fine with that and the other side wants to stay away from anything romantic for a while. I decide to answer him later and open the conversation with Max.

To Max:  
Dad just left.

From Max:  
How did it go?

To Max:  
No one’s head got ripped off.

From Max:  
That bad?

To Max:  
No, it was alright. Just a bit awkward, but that was to be expected.

We text for a while until I notice that I am getting far too tired and I tell Max I’m going to sleep. I brush my teeth and get changed, but before I crawl under the covers I decide to text Stoffel back; getting coffee with him won’t hurt right?


	10. "We don't have to jump, you know?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico reveals something to Meghan and Stoffel is willing to wait.

From dad:  
Your father and you can join my flight to Monza if you want

I read the text a few times to make sure dad is actually inviting me and papa on his private jet. After last night I thought that he seemed a bit distant to papa, but apparently he’s okay with travelling with him.  
“ _Papa?_ ” I call into the apartment as I step out of my room.  
“ _Kitchen_.” He calls back so I head in his direction. “ _Sleep well?_ ” He smiles as he pushes a cup of tea in my direction.  
“ _Yes, thank you_.” I say as I take the cup. “Dad just texted me.”  
Papa turns to face me. “ _Really? What about?_ ”  
“ _He asked if we want to fly to Monza with him_.” I answer as I take a sip.  
“ _Both of us?_ ” Papa looks surprised and when I nod he lets out a sigh. “ _I thought I blew it last night_.” He mutters and as soon as the words leave his mouth a look of horror is on his face and he turns as red as uncle Seb’s car. “ _Just forget I said that_.” He says before he turns back around to finish making breakfast.  
“ _Papa?_ ” I ask as I reach out to him. My fingers skim his back before he turns around again. He’s usually so composed, both of my parents are, but the look on his face right now breaks my heart.  
“ _When he moved out he made it very clear that it was over and that he didn’t even want to try to mend it. I’m surprised he never asked for a divorce_.” He huffs out the last part. “ _I love him Meghan; I always have and I always will. And seeing him more now that you’re around again makes it so much harder to accept that he won’t be mine again. I thought I could handle it for your sake, that’s why I suggested dinner last night. But I just can’t; I’m sorry_.” His shoulders drop and I step forward to wrap my arms around him.  
“ _I’m sorry_.” I mumble against his chest.  
He wraps his arms around me and hugs me tight to his body. “ _It’s not your fault_.” He says as he presses a kiss to the top of my head. “ _I could push all of my feelings away and focus on racing, but seeing him with you just made me realize why I fell for him in the first place_.” His voice sounds calmer now. “ _I just need to stop giving myself false hope that we will get back together_.”  
“ _You’re not the only one with hope for that_.” I mutter quietly, but he manages to hear it anyway and I feel him tense up slightly.  
“ _Meghan_.” He sighs. “ _Your dad and I are broken and there is nothing you can do to fix us. I don’t want you to live your life anticipating that we might get back together someday; it won’t happen._ ”  
“ _I know_.” I sniffle. They’ve drifted so far apart and he’s right; it’s not up to me to fix it, but my entire life they were the prime example of love and it just breaks my heart that it’s really over between them. I’m pretty sure papa can feel my tears on his shirt, because he pulls me even tighter and starts to hum a tune he used to sing when I was little.

To dad:  
That’s okay, papa already arranged a plane. Thanks for asking

I re-wrote the text about 10 times, but this is somehow what I settle on. Papa and I talked about it and to spare papa any further heartbreak I agreed to help keep a bit of distance between the two. I know my initial plan was to get them closer together, but I can’t do that to papa; it hurts him too much. So from now on I will be spending time with him or with dad, but not with both at the same time.  
Papa came up with a different idea for our flight though so now we’re at the airport waiting for Jenson, Max and Daniel. When they arrive papa tries to take a selfie with everyone in front of the plane, but he’s failing miserably.  
“Give me that.” I laugh as I take the phone from his hand and walk away a bit so I can take a picture.  
“Thank you.” Papa says as he takes his phone back. “I still haven’t really gotten the hang of the whole selfie thing.”  
“Practice makes perfect, mate.” Daniel smiles before he walks up the steps into the plane followed by the rest of us.

It’s only a short flight and we talk through most of it, so we’re there before we notice.  
“Any plans for today?” Max asks as we walk to the cars that are waiting for us.  
“I’m meeting Stoffel for coffee.” I say as I lift up my bag to put it in the trunk of the car. “You?”  
His face is rather unreadable when he responds; ignoring my meeting with Stoffel completely. “Not much, just a bit of training.”  
“Coffee with Stoffel?” Jenson raises his eyebrows. “I thought we talked about that Meghan.”  
I roll my eyes. “It’s just coffee Jense.”  
“That’s how it starts though.” He teases.  
“It’s almost like you want me and Stoffel together.” I smirk at him, before I gasp. “You just want to see me in a McLaren shirt, don’t you!”  
Jenson laughs. “You have to admit; it would look good on you.” He smirks back.  
“Everything looks good on me.” I joke as I throw my hair over my shoulder and flutter my eyelashes, which earns me laughs from both Jenson and Max.

Papa stops in front of the café where I’m meeting Stoffel.  
“ _Do you need me to pick you up later?_ ” He asks as he turns to me.  
“ _No, Stoffel is staying in the same hotel_.” I say. “ _He said he’d drive me back_.”  
“ _Okay_.” Papa nods. “ _Have fun. I’ll check you in at the hotel and text you my room number so you can pick up your key_.”  
“ _Thank you_.” I smile before I get out of the car and walk to the café. It’s a nice place, not too fancy, which I prefer. When I step inside I see Stoffel sitting at a table in the back. I walk to the table and he stands up the moment he sees.  
“Hey.” He smiles as he leans in for a hug. “Did you have a good flight?”  
“Yeah, it was good.” I smile back as I pull away from the hug. “Oh thank you.” I say to the waiter as I accept the menu. “I thought we were just getting coffee.” I glance at Stoffel over the menu.  
“We are.” He gives me a half smile. “But what’s coffee without cake?” He asks as he raises his eyebrows at me.  
I giggle and shake my head. “You’ve been spending too much time with Jenson.”  
“You seem to like him.” He shrugs. “I thought I could learn from him.”  
“I’m not sure if you want me to like you the same way that I like Jenson.” I joke.  
He chuckles. “You’re right.”  
The waiter comes back and we give him or orders. When I order tea Stoffel raises his eyebrows at me.  
“I thought we were getting coffee.” He gets me with my own comment.  
“Touché.” I feel my smile growing. “But I don’t drink coffee.”  
“Don’t like it?” He asks as he leans back in his chair a little.  
“No, everyone says you need to get used to the taste.” I shrug. “But I don’t see the point in drinking something that you need to get used to before you actually like it.”  
“Good point.” He nods.  
“Do you have a lot to do this weekend?” I ask.  
“Just the usual.” He says. “Some press, maybe make a little video for the team, train and analyze the race of course. What do you do when your parents are driving?”  
“I walk around and annoy people like you.” I smirk.  
“You’re not doing a very good job then.” He smirks.  
“Oh really?” I wonder.  
“You haven’t annoyed me at all.” He says as he leans forward a bit.  
“Patience Stoffel; the weekend has only just begun.” I smile before turning my attention to the waiter who puts our orders on the table.

“Thank you for the ride.” I say as we exit the car in front of the hotel. “And for the coffee.”  
“For the tea, you mean.” He smiles. “And no problem. It was nice.”  
“It was.” I say as we start walking into the lobby.  
“I was actually wondering if we could do it again sometime.” Stoffel starts. “But something more serious; dinner maybe?”  
“Are you asking me on a date?” My smile slightly falters. Stupid Jenson; why does he always have to be right.  
“I am.” Stoffel nervously looks around before focusing on me again. “What’s your answer?”  
“Can I think about it?” I ask as I nervously pull at the hem of my shirt.  
“Look, if you don’t want to, it’s fine.” Stoffel says and I see his shoulders fall.  
“It’s not that.” I sigh before I decide that I might as well tell him why I’m hesitating. “I just broke up with my boyfriend a week ago and I just don’t want to jump into anything new right now.”  
Stoffel looks at me for a moment before he nods. “Okay.” He smiles slightly before he leans closer to whisper. “We don’t have to jump, you know? I have plenty of time. Bye Meghan.” He says before he walks away.


	11. "Just forget I said anything."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meghan feels like she's in the middle.

To papa:  
Hey, I’m back. What room are you in?

From papa:  
I’m in room 37, but your dad had already checked you in, he has your key.

To dad:  
Hey, papa said you have my key. What room are you in?

From dad:  
39

That is a very short text. Not something dad would usually send so there must be something bothering him. I take the lift to the third floor and knock on room number 38. After a moment of silence dad opens the door.  
“Hey.” He gives a halfhearted smile and I follow him into the room.  
“What’s wrong dad?” I ask; it worries me to see him like this. Other people might not notice, but I’m his daughter; he can’t hide from me like he hides from everyone else.  
He sighs as he sits down on the couch. “Why did you and your father not fly with me?” He says after a minute of nothing but silence.  
I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. “Because papa had already arranged a plane.”  
Dad shakes his head. “I talked to Jenson. He said it was a last minute thing.” He leans forward and places his elbows on his knees, his face in his hands. “And I thought we were making progress.”  
“What do you mean?” I wonder as I sit down on the small table in front of him.  
“The dinners and the talks about you.” He lifts his face to look at me. “I thought- I shouldn’t bother you with this; this is between me and your father.” He says as he straightens up. “If only he would talk to me.” He whispers as he stands up and he’s about to walk away when I stop him.  
“He talked to me.” I say and I closely watch dad’s face as he turns back to me.  
“About me?” He asks and I nod. “What did he say?” He continues as he sits back down.  
“That you two are broken and that I can’t fix you.” I stare down at my hands as I recall papa’s words.  
“That’s true.” Dad breathes out. “You shouldn’t be in the middle of this, I’m sorry.”

Laying on the bed in my hotel room I can’t help but overthink everything that’s going on between my parents at the moment. They’re right in saying that I shouldn’t be in the middle of it and that I’m not the one to fix this, but if they won’t talk to each other and they do talk to me; they’re very much putting me in the middle. I just want them to be happy and I know that right now they’re not. I also know that if I keep thinking like this I will drive myself crazy, so I decide to get out of my room for a while. I take the lift down and when I’m about to walk out of the lobby Sebastian and Kimi come in; they probably just finished some promo.  
“Meghan.” Sebastian grins and Kimi smiles at me.  
“Hey.” I give them a halfhearted smile because my mind is still mulling everything over.  
“Everything alright?” Kimi asks.  
“Yeah.” I shake my head to get rid of the thoughts. “Just my parents being their usual selves I guess.”  
“Do you want to get some dinner?” Sebastian asks as he points to the restaurant in the hotel. I hadn’t even realized that it was time for dinner yet, but now that he mentioned it I realize that some food might not be a bad idea so I nod and follow him and Kimi into the restaurant. I think about texting my parents about my dinner plans, but I realize I left my phone in my room. If they really start panicking about where I am they will probably call Sebastian anyway so I decide to forget about it. We order and talk about the race and all the promo stuff they have to do now they’re in Italy.  
“Do you have any plans now that you’ve finished school?” Kimi asks all of a sudden.  
I swallow before answering. “I plan on getting a degree. I just don’t know in what.” I say as I look at him. “I have too many interests.”  
“Got that from your father.” Sebastian chimes in. “All the languages and the reading.”  
“I guess so.” My mood falters slightly at the mention of papa.  
“Talk.” Kimi says as he leans back in his chair. I give him a questioning look, but he just raises his eyebrows at me.  
“They were getting along fine since I came back; at least that’s what I thought.” I start as I place my fork down in my plate. “But then papa talked to me about keeping distance from dad and then dad talked to me about not understanding why papa keeps his distance.” I sigh. “And both of them keep saying that they don’t want me to be in the middle of things, but by telling me these things that’s exactly where I am; right in the middle.” When I finish I see Sebastian and Kimi exchange a look, before they both focus on me again.  
“They don’t mean to put you in the middle Meghan.” Sebastian says. “They just need someone to talk to and at the moment you’re in front of them so that person is you. You should talk to them; tell them you feel this way. I’m sure they would understand.”  
I shake my head as I pick up my fork again. “Just forget I said anything.” I try to wave the whole conversation away.  
“You don’t have to take that weight on your shoulders Meghan.” Sebastian adds.  
“It’s not your job to take care of your parents.” Kimi says before he starts eating again and the conversation starts to go in a different direction.

Back in my room I quickly respond to my parents’ messages about where I was and tell them I had dinner with Kimi and Sebastian and that I didn’t respond because I forgot my phone. There are also some nonsense texts from Daniel in the group chat and a text from Max.

From Max:  
What’s your room number?

To Max:  
Why do you want to know?

From Max:  
Because I thought we could have a movie night or something, if you want to.

To Max:  
Room 38.

A short knock on my door tells me Max is here.  
“Hey.” He grins. “My dad would kill me if he knew about this.”  
“Don’t think mine would appreciate me inviting you up to my room in the middle of the night.” I tell him as I walk to the couch.  
“We better not tell anyone then.” He grins again as he takes a seat next to me and I nod in agreement before we decide on a film. “How was the coffee with Stoffel?” He asks when we’re halfway through the film.  
“It was fun.” I smile. “Jenson was right though; Stoffel asked me on a date afterwards.”  
“Oh.” He doesn’t look at me. “What did you say?”  
“That I wanted to think about it.” I shrug.  
Max turns his head to look at me and I’m suddenly very aware of how close we are; I don’t remember how we moved closer to each other during the film, but I’m pretty sure we didn’t start with our sides pressed together. Max’ arm is slung over the back of the couch and I think about how easy it would be to just place my head on his shoulder and let him wrap his arm around me, but I quickly break off my own thoughts and sit up to create a bit of distance between us.  
“How did he take that?” Max asks.  
“He thought it was a way of saying no at first, but I explained that I just got out of a relationship and he understood.” I say. “He said he had plenty of time.”  
“To wait for you?” Max raises his eyebrows.  
“I guess.” I shrug again. “I doubt he’ll wait very long thought.”  
“Why? From what I hear he seems pretty determined.”  
“Until someone better comes along.” I say as I turn my attention back to the film. I feel Max look at me and when I take a peek out of the corner of my eye I see that familiar intense stare again.  
“If he thinks someone is better he’s an idiot.” He mutters and I’m not sure if he means for me to hear it, but I decide it’s easier to pretend I didn’t hear anything.


	12. "You're putting me in the middle."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meghan talks to her parents and Kimi is more worried about Meghan than she expected.

I’m woken up by the alarm I set on my phone. Max and I finished the film last night and talked some more before he left, so I didn’t get a lot of sleep, but I promised dad that I would go running with him again. When I’m about to leave I see that Max forgot his sweater. He took it off last night because it was too warm and he was wearing a shirt underneath and now it’s lying on the arm of the couch; exactly where he dumped it last night.

“Are you alright?” Dad furrows his eyebrows as we walk back to the hotel after our run. “You seem tired.”  
I shrug. “Didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.”  
“Why not?” He asks as we walk into the lobby and head to the lift.  
“I had a lot to think about.” I can’t tell him Max was in my room and it’s not entirely a lie, because before Max showed up all I did was think and overthink. Now that I think about it; when Max stopped by a lot of useless worries disappeared.  
“Okay.” Dad looks a bit worried. “Anything you want to talk about?” He asks and I think back to what Sebastian told me; ‘you should talk to them; tell them you feel this way’.  
“Yes, actually.” I say as I turn to dad in the lift. “But not out here where everyone can hear.” I add. Dad nods and when the lift doors open he leads the way to his room.  
“I’ll keep it short; I know you have to go to the track.” I say once we’re inside.  
“Not if something’s wrong.” He replies. “I’m not going anywhere if you need me to stay, you know that.”  
I nod. “I know, but this is not something that you have to stay here for. It’s just something I need to get off my chest.” I explain and dad nods for me to continue. “You and papa both say you don’t want me to be in the middle of whatever is going on between the two of you, but by talking to me instead of to each other that’s exactly what you’re doing; you’re putting me in the middle.” I say it as fast as possible and without looking at him, because I’m afraid that I’ll lose my nerve and cut myself off if I do. Dad is silent for a while until I hear him walking towards me and he pulls me into his arms.  
“Neither of us wants to make you feel that way Meghan, you have to know that.” He whispers as he holds me tight. I nod my head and wrap my arms around him. “I’ll talk to your father.” He promises when he pulls away.

To Max:  
You forgot your sweater last night.

I press send right before I step out of the car and make my way onto the track. I don’t expect an answer, because he’s probably busy right now. But I know that if I don’t send it now I probably won’t remember until I see his sweater laying there when I get back tonight. Which isn’t really a problem, because I could text him then and he would probably come over to get it. I just don’t know if it’s a good idea to have him come over again. Last night when I was so tempted to basically cuddle up against him I realized that I’m applying double standards when it comes to him and Stoffel; I’m asking Stoffel to keep his distance while I’m letting Max closer every time I see him and I promised myself that I would stay away from anything remotely romantic for a while. So it would only be reasonable to keep a bit more distance from Max for a while.  
“ _There you are_.” Papa says as I make my way to the garage to join him for his track walk as I promised. “ _Do you know what’s going on with your dad? He’s been calling me non-stop since this morning_.”  
I sigh. “ _That’s because I talked to him this morning and I told him some stuff that he wants to talk to you about_.”  
“ _Did something happen?_ ” He furrows his eyebrows as he pulls me into the garage to get us out of the sight of any cameras. “ _Is everything okay?_ ”  
“ _I talked to him about you_.” I say as I look down.  
Papa straightens up. “ _You didn’t tell him-“ He starts, but I quickly break him off.  
“No, no, of course not_.” I shake my head before I look back up and I can see that papa’s form is more relaxed, but he still looks worried. “ _I told him that I feel like I’m in the middle of whatever is going on between you._ ”  
Papa’s shoulders drop as he places his hands on my arms. “ _Meghan-_ “ He says, but once again I silence him.  
“ _Please let me get this of my chest_.” I plead and he nods for me to continue as he rubs his thumbs over my arms in a soothing motion. “ _I know you don’t mean to put me in the middle, but by only talking to me instead of each other you are putting me in the middle and it’s not a nice position. When I told that dad he said he would talk to you about it, so that’s why he’s been reaching out._ ” I explain.  
Papa nods. “ _Thank you for telling me. I’m sorry you feel this way, it was never my intention and I’m sure your dad didn’t mean for you to feel like this either_.”  
“ _I know._ ” I give him a small smile.  
“ _I’ll talk to him_.” Papa promises before he presses a kiss to my forehead.

“ _Onkel Seb!_ ” I call out and I can’t help but grin as I see his head whip at the name I gave him when I was little. He smiles when he spots me and waits for me to catch up. When I do I wrap and arm around his waist and he places his around my shoulder as we walk the rest of the way to the Ferrari garage. “ _How was the press conference?_ ” I ask.  
“ _The same_.” He shrugs. “ _They’re all pretty much the same_.”  
I nod. “ _I took your advice; I talked to my parents_.”  
Sebastian looks down at me. “ _That’s good. What did they say?_ ”  
I shrug. “ _What I expected them to say; that they didn’t mean to put me in the middle and that they would talk to each other about it_.”  
“ _You have to tell Kimi that you talked to them_.” Sebastian says as we reach the garage and he gestures to Kimi’s side. “ _He was about to go to their rooms to talk to them himself_.” He chuckles.  
“ _What? Why?_ ” I furrow my eyebrows as I glance at Kimi who is standing with someone from the team.  
“ _I already told you; he has a soft spot for you_.” Sebastian squeezes me to his side. “ _No one gets to upset you without facing the consequences, not even your parents_.” Sebastian laughs lightly again. “ _I managed to stop him from doing it last night, but I don’t know if I can stop him again_.”  
“ _I can’t believe he would do that_.” I shake my head.  
Sebastian shrugs. “ _He adores you, it’s like you’re his own daughter_.”  
“ _I’ll go talk to him_.” I say before I wrap my free arm around Sebastian as well. “ _Thanks Onkel Seb_.”  
“ _Anytime Meghan_.” He says as he hugs me back before he lets me go and I make my way towards Kimi who is still talking to someone from the team. I patiently wait until they’re done talking and when they do Kimi immediately turns to me and raises his eyebrows. I can’t help but smile at him as I think about what he was going to do for me.  
“Are you okay?” He asks as he takes a few steps towards me.  
I nod. “Just thought I’d let you know that I took Sebastian’s advice and talked to my parents.” When I say this something flickers across his face, but it’s gone as soon as it appeared.  
“That’s good.” He nods. “Is everything solved now?”  
“Yeah, I think it’ll be fine.” I say and I step forward to wrap my arms around him. He immediately responds and hugs me back. “Sebastian told me what you were going to do; thank you.” I say before I let go.  
He just shrugs and makes an incoherent sound.


	13. "I don't know; that's the problem."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Lewis talk and Max stops by to pick up his sweater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I was wondering if it might be a good idea to write some happy together Nico and Lewis so I was thinking about posting moments out of Meghan's life when she was growing up and Nico and Lewis we're still happily together. Let me know what you think..

When I get back to the garage the first person I see is Toto who looks slightly worried.  
“ _Everything okay?_ ” I ask as I walk up to him.  
He sighs before he looks down at me. “ _Your parents are back there talking to each other_.” He gestures to the back of the garage. “ _They’ve been there for about half an hour now and I think that’s the longest time they spent alone in two years_.”  
“ _That’s probably true_.” I nod.                                                               
“ _You don’t seem surprised_.” Toto states as he leads me to a couple of chairs so we can sit down.  
I shake my head. “ _I told them that they had to talk to each other instead of putting me in the middle_.” I tell him. Toto nods in understanding and we both watch as my parents come back into the garage and make their way to their own sides.  
“ _Well they’re both still in one piece, so that’s a good sign_.” Toto jokes and I let out a short laugh.  
“ _Are you ready to go back to the hotel?_ ” Papa asks as he joins us.  
“ _Ja, let me just grab my purse_.” I respond as I stand up to get my purse that I left in dad’s side of the garage.

A few weeks have passed since they talked and a few races too; dad won in Italy and papa won in Singapore. It has been quite peaceful. There’s a certain amount of awkwardness in the room whenever my parents are in the same place, but in general they’ve been trying to be less hostile. I on my turn stopped trying to force them together and life is back to the way it was before; the both of them ignoring each other and not mentioning the other to me at all, ever, not even when I bring it up.  
I’m currently sitting in my room in Monaco during a race-free weekend and I’m staring at Max’ sweater. He still doesn’t have it back. I’ve been trying to keep my distance and I wanted to give it to him on track and then quickly go back to the Mercedes garage, but something kept coming up. He offered to get it from my hotel room or from our house in Monaco, but if he does that my plan of keeping distance is ruined. So now I still have his sweater. We’ve been texting a lot and there have been quite a few phone calls so I guess the whole keeping distance thing isn’t working anyway. I’ve gotten to know a lot about him though and the more I get to know him, the more I start to wonder if keeping distance from him is a stupid idea.

To Max:  
Hey, if you want to you can pick up your sweater tonight. We could watch a film or something as well…

I press send before I can change my mind and the reply comes a few minutes later.

From Max:  
Tonight is good and sure, sounds fun.

Stoffel and I haven’t seen each other since the weekend in Monza. We’ve been texting and he has called a few times and he’s still as charming as ever, but every conversation has a heavy undertone. He always seems to come back to the point where he asks me how much longer he’ll have to wait and at first it annoyed me, because I thought he would be patient about this. But now I’m starting to asks the question to myself; how long am I going to make him wait? When am I going to be ready? Erik has moved on, so why shouldn’t I? It’s not like I’m really sad about the break up anymore. I actually saw him and Diana the other day and I expected it to hurt, but it really didn’t. What specifically bothers me is the conversation Stoffel and I had over the phone last night.  
“ _I’m back_.” Papa’s voice pulls me out of my thoughts and I stand up to make my way into the kitchen where he’s putting the groceries away.  
“ _Papa?_ ” I start and he hums in response, but then I suddenly feel silly for what I was going to say. “ _Never mind_.” I shake my head before I turn around and make my way to the living room. I sit down on the couch and sink back into my thoughts.  
“ _Meghan?_ ” Papa says and when I look up I see him leaning against the doorframe with a worried look on his face. “ _Tell me_.”  
“ _It’s silly_.” I say as I look down.  
He walks towards me and sits down on the couch. “ _It’s not silly if it has you thinking this hard_.” He says as he tucks my hair behind my ear.  
I sigh in defeat as I turn to look at him. “ _After I went for coffee with Stoffel in Monza he asked me out on a date, but I told him I wasn’t ready for that yet. He said he would wait for me and ever since then he keeps asking how much longer I will make him wait_.” I explain. “ _But what really bothers me is that we talked last night and this time he didn’t ask._ ” I look down, because I feel slightly embarrassed.  
“ _And now you’re wondering if he’s tired of waiting_.” Papa states as he pulls me into his side. All I can do is nod. “ _Maybe he is, but then it’s his mistake. He knew you weren’t ready and he said he would wait, if the waiting wasn’t as easy as he expected it to be, then that’s his fault. But maybe he just didn’t ask because you keep giving the same answer and he thinks you’ll tell him when you’re ready. Either way I wouldn’t be too worried as long as he still talks to you_.” He says as he presses a kiss to my forehead. I sigh as I rest my head against his chest; he’s probably right, I shouldn’t draw conclusions this fast. I’ll call him tomorrow and maybe we can get lunch or something next weekend.  
“ _Is it okay if Max stops by tonight?_ ” I ask after a while of just sitting there. “ _He left his sweater in my hotel room once so he’s coming to pick it up and we’re going to watch a film or something._ ”  
“ _Sure, that’s fine_.” Papa nods. “Is he staying for dinner?”  
I shrug. “ _I don’t know; I can ask him_.” I say as I sit up to grab my phone before I settle back against papa.

To Max:  
Hey, papa asks if you would like to join us for dinner tonight.

From Max:  
Hey, that would be nice. What time do you need me to be there? Should I bring anything?

“ _I’ll go; you can keep an eye on the food_.” Papa says as he walks out of the kitchen to open the door. “Come on in, we’re almost done.” Papa switches back to English as he leads Max into the kitchen.  
“Hey.” I smile at him before I focus on the food again.  
“I brought the wine.” He says as he holds up the bottle.  
“Thank you.” Papa smiles as he takes it from him.  
“ _You don’t have to speak English around me, you know_.” Max effortlessly switches to German.  
“ _Right, I keep forgetting that_.” I laugh lightly. “ _I always automatically talk to you in English when we could easily go for German or Dutch._ ”  
“ _No Dutch tonight please; I don’t want to be completely left out_.” Papa says as he takes a tablecloth and some plates before he disappears from the kitchen to set the table.  
“ _Is there anything I can do?_ ” Max asks.  
I point to a drawer. “ _You can get some cutlery and help papa set the table_.” He nods and gets to work and it’s long until the table is set and we’re eating.  
We talk about anything and nothing during dinner and papa seems to enjoy Max’ company. I’m thankful that racing isn’t brought up, because the last few races weren’t the best for Max. I’m also happy that papa is here and not dad, because he wouldn’t have liked Max coming over all that much. After dinner papa insists on cleaning up and Max and I head to my room.  
“ _Well, here you go_.” I say awkwardly as I hand him his sweater.  
“ _Thanks_.” He nods as he takes it from me. “ _Meghan?_ ” He starts and I force myself to look up at him. “ _Why have you been avoiding me?_ ”  
I’m momentarily stunned; they always say Dutch people are blunt, but even after dating Erik for so long I’m still not used to it.  
I sigh as I sit down on my bed. “ _Because I was afraid that I was maybe sort of-_ “  
“ _Just say it please_.” Max chuckles at my pathetic way of buying more time as he sits down next to me.  
“ _Fine_.” I huff. “ _I was scared that I was maybe starting to like you_.” I blurt out while I keep my eyes on my lap.  
“ _And that’s a bad thing?_ ” He asks, but I just shrug in response. “ _I already told you that weekend in Spa that I wanted a chance with you, you don’t have to be embarrassed about this_.” He says as he places a hand on the small of my back.  
“ _I promised myself that I would stay away from anything even slightly romantic for a while_.” I say; still not looking up. “ _I made Stoffel wait and I kept hanging out with you and I just felt like I was applying double standards_.” I can’t help but slightly lean into him as he starts to rub comforting circles on my back.  
“ _Is Stoffel still waiting?_ ” He asks and I nod. “ _Then what am I doing here?_ ” He adds.  
“ _You’re here to pick up your sweater_.” I mutter.  
“ _Is that the only reason?_ ”  
I shrug as I finally lift my head up to look at him. “ _I’m going to call Stoffel tomorrow; tell him he doesn’t have to wait anymore and that I’d like to go on that date with him_.” I say and I can see Max’ face fall slightly. “ _But that he really needs to convince me_.”  
“ _So you don’t like him more than me?_ ” Max furrows his eyebrows.  
“ _I don’t know who I like more Max; that’s the problem_.”


	14. "I forgot how fun first dates could be."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stoffel: 1  
> Max: 0

“ _What do you think?_ ” I ask papa as I step out of my room in yet another outfit.  
“ _I think you look beautiful no matter what you’re wearing, you know that_.” Papa gives me an amused look. “ _Why are you making such a big deal out of this?_ ” He chuckles as I sigh and walk back into my room.  
“ _I haven’t done this in ages_.” I exclaim. “ _I’ve been with Erik for so long I forgot how stressful first dates are_.”  
Papa chuckles again. “ _You know your dad would be better at giving you advice about clothes._ ”  
“ _I know_.” I sigh, this is the first time papa has mentioned dad since they talked. “ _But he is not as supportive as you when it comes to my dating-life_.” I state.  
“ _Have you even told him?_ ” Papa asks and my silence is his answer. “ _You have to tell him Meghan. He won’t be happy if he sees the pictures on some gossip site_.”  
“ _I know_.” I mutter as I step out of my room in my casual day outfit again; the date isn’t until tonight.  
“ _You have a few hours before Stoffel picks you up_.” Papa says as he pulls me in for a hug. “ _Go to your dad_.” He whispers as he presses a kiss to the top of my head.

“Dad?” I call into the house as I take my shoes off. A part of me hopes that he’s not home so I won’t have to tell him about my date, but I know papa is right and it’s better that he hears it from me.  
“Meghan?” He calls back and I follow the sound of his voice into the living room. “Hey, princess. Haven’t seen you in a while.” He smiles as he pats the spot next to him on the couch.  
He hasn’t seen me in a while because I’ve been hiding at papa’s so I wouldn’t have to tell him about my date. “Yeah, sorry.” I mumble. “I need your advice.”  
“How can I help you.” Dad looks curious.  
I step in front of him and hold up two outfits that papa and I narrowed it down to. “Which one?” I ask.  
“Black jeans and white blouse.” He simply says; mixing both outfits together.  
I groan. “Why did I not think of that?” I drop the clothes on an empty chair before I settle down next to dad.  
“Because I’m the best at picking out outfits.” He chuckles as he pulls me into his side.  
“That’s for sure.” I huff. “Papa was no help.”  
Dad laughs. “I don’t think you’ve asked for advice on an outfit since you were 14. What’s the special occasion?”  
“You can’t get mad.” I say as I sit up and look at him.  
“Why would I get mad?” He furrows his eyebrows.  
“Because I have a date.” I blurt out before I lose the courage.  
Dad looks at me for a moment. “Please tell me it’s not with Max.”  
“It’s with Stoffel.” I hold my breath as I wait for his reaction.  
“I can’t stop you.” He sighs. “But I don’t like this.” He points a stern finger at me. I break out into a smile and wrap my arms around his neck as I pulls him in for a hug.  
“I’ll ask him to drop me of here before 11.” I promise.  
“Not a second later.” Dad warns. “One second later and he is never seeing you again.”

I walk outside to meet Stoffel at his car. I decided that it might be best to do the whole meet the parents at a later stage. He has probably already met both of them, but still with me around it would be different.  
“Hey.” I smile as I approach him.  
“Hey.” He smiles back at me as he takes a moment to look me up and down. “You look beautiful.”  
“Thank you.” I lean forward to hug him and he pulls me close before he lets go and opens the car door for me.  
“I’m glad you didn’t wear heels, because I was planning on going for a walk after dinner.” He briefly looks at me before he pulls away from the curb. “I hope that’s okay?”  
“Sounds good.” I nod. “As long as you have me back at 11, because if it’s a second later you will never see me again; according to my dad.” I roll my eyes.  
Stoffel chuckles. “I’ll have to make sure we’re back before then. Do you think I’ll get extra points if I bring you back at a quarter to 11?” He jokes.  
“Well, there are two ways that can turn out.” I go along with him. “He will either think you’re a very responsible guy or he will think that I’m back earlier because it was a bad date.”  
“So back at 11 sharp, then?” He smirks.  
“Sounds like a plan.”

“Stoffel, this is far too expensive.” I say when we receive the bill. “At least let me pay half of it.” I add as I grab my wallet.  
“You’re not paying anything.” He says as he hands his credit card to the waiter.  
“It’s too much.” I try to protest again.  
“No, it’s not.” He smiles as he rests his hand on top of mine and gives it a small squeeze.  
When the bill is payed we make our way back to the car and Stoffel drives us to the beginning of the path he planned on walking. When we get out I see that it’s the same path I walked along with Max and for a moment I feel bad. I told Max about Stoffel, but I haven’t told Stoffel about Max.  
“Is everything okay?” Stoffel asks. “If you don’t want to walk we can go back.” He offers.  
“No, it’s not that.” I shake my head before I turn to face him. “It’s just that this is the same path Max took me to.”  
“Oh.” Stoffel’s face falls. “You went on a date with Max.”  
“No.” I step towards him. “We just went for a walk; it wasn’t a date Stoffel, _geloof me_.” He seems to perk up as the Dutch words leave my mouth.  
“Okay.” He says and he stretches his hands out for me to take. “Come on.”  
I smile as I take his hand and let him guide me down the path. “I had a really good time tonight.” I say as I step a bit closer to him. It’s starting to get a bit colder and I regret wearing nothing but a sleeveless blouse.  
“Me too.” He smiles and when he looks at me he frowns. “You’re cold.” He mutters as he lets go of my hand and wraps his arm around me. “Do you want to go back? I don’t want you to get sick or anything.” He mutters.  
I wrap an arm around his waist and pull myself a bit closer to him. “No, I’m good.” I answer as I enjoy the warmth that seems to roll off of him.

“Thank you for tonight.” I smile at Stoffel as we stand outside his car in front of dad’s place.  
“Anytime.” He smiles back. “Now get inside before you freeze.” He chuckles as he watches me wrap my arms around myself.  
“But it’s not 11 yet.” I joke.  
He looks down at his watch. “You’re right; we have five more minutes.” He steps forward and wraps his arms around my waist. “Better?” He asks.  
I lean against him. “Better.” I respond as I look up at him.  
“Good.” He says as he removes one of his hands from my waist and places it on my cheek. He rubs his thumb over it and his eyes flicker from my eyes to my mouth until he leans down and kisses me. I haven’t kissed anyone in ages and Stoffel definitely makes my dry period worthwhile. He’s an incredible kisser and I slide my hands up his chest and over his shoulders before I wrap my arms around his neck as I feel his tongue slide into my mouth.  
“I should get inside.” I whisper when we pull away.  
He smiles as he lets go of me. “Goodnight Meghan.” He mutters as he presses a kiss to my cheek.  
“Good night.” I respond before I turn around and make my way inside. I go up the stairs before I unlock the door to dad’s apartment and I take of my shoes before I make my way into the living room where I find dad on the couch. He smiles when he sees me.  
“11 sharp.” Dad nods in appreciation. “That boy knows how it’s done.”  
“He sure does.” I say as I remember the kiss.  
“Did you have a good night?” He asks as I sit down and snuggle into his side.  
“Yeah.” I nod as I place my head on his shoulder. “I forgot how fun first dates could be.” I smile.


	15. I ruined everything.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a good day for Meghan.

Stepping out of dad’s plane in Malaysia we quickly make our way to a waiting car. Since this is sort of a second home for the Mercedes Petronas team dad and papa will have to do a lot of press stuff while they’re here, which means I’ll have a lot of time for myself. Dad is dropping me off at the hotel before he has to go to the Petronas towers, where papa will be as well. After saying bye to dad I make my way into the lobby just in time to see the Red Bull guys check in. I walk up to them and wrap my arms around Daniel from behind. He tenses up slightly.  
“Hey.” I mumble against his back and I feel him relax again before he turns around and pulls me against his chest.  
“Hey stranger.” He grins down at me.  
“Yeah, sorry about that.” I say as I let go of him. “I promise I’ll be better.”  
“Don’t worry about it.” He chuckles. “I hear you’ve been busy.” He smirks and I assume he’s referring to my date with Stoffel.  
I give him a playful glare before I turn to Max and Christian. “Hey guys.”  
“Hello Meghan.” Christian smiles and then I turn to Max.  
“Hey.” He nods and I’m a bit taken back by his behavior, but I decide to shrug it off.  
“Dannnnn.” I drag his name out as we all make our way to the lift.  
“What?” He chuckles as he slings and arm over my shoulders.  
“We have some serious catching up to do.” I responds as I wrap an arm around his waist. “What are you doing today?” I smile up at him.  
“I’m meeting Seb, but you can tag along.” He suggests.

Dan and I meet Sebastian in the lobby so we can go to dinner together.  
“Hey Meghan.” He smiles as he pulls me in for a hug. I return the hug and we make our way outside and walk to the restaurant. It’s a ten-minute walk and we talk all the way there. When we get to the restaurant we’re lead to a table and we sit down and order drinks before we look through our menus.  
“Sorry, I’m cutting in on your boy-time.” I joke, but I hope they understand that there’s a hint of seriousness behind it.  
“Don’t worry about it.” Sebastian smiles and then the waiter returns to take our order. We catch up during dinner; I tell them everything between my parents is back to the way it was before and they tell me what’s been going on with them since the last time we spoke. I’m having a great time with them until I see someone walk into the restaurant. I try to ignore him, but he spots me almost instantly.  
“Please don’t let him come this way.” I mutter, which earns me strange looks from Sebastian and Daniel. Luck is not on my side and he makes his way over while pulling her along with him.  
“Meghan.” He says, but he seems a lot more interested in Sebastian and Dan.  
“Erik.” I nod. “Diana.” I add as I look up at my former best friend. “These are Sebastian and Daniel.” I vaguely gesture to them. “Guys this is Erik and his girlfriend Diana.” I add with a fake smile on my face. I never told Sebastian and Daniel Erik’s name. They just know that I broke up with my boyfriend, but they have no idea that he is standing in front of them right now. But the look on my face is enough to let them know that I’m not fond of these people. Daniel greets them and Sebastian does as well, but neither of them is being as friendly as they would normally be.  
“What are you guys doing in Malaysia?” I ask, the fake smile still plastered on my face.  
“We’re here for the race.” Erik says as he turns his head to look at me.  
“Of course you are.” I mutter before I take a sip from my drink.  
“Well, we should head to our table.” Diana says as she feels the tension, but Erik doesn’t seem bothered by it.  
“Yeah, we were just getting the check.” Daniel says as he gets the attention of a waiter. Sebastian nods and quickly pays the bill and we say goodbye before they quickly get me out of the restaurant.  
“Okay, who was that guy?” Sebastian asks when we’re walking back.  
I sigh. “That was my lovely ex-boyfriend with his new girlfriend.”  
Sebastian’s eyes widen. “That was the guy that broke up with you via a text?” He asks and I nod.  
“He already has a new girlfriend?” Daniel asks.  
“Yeah.” I mutter. “Diana used to be my best friend until I found out that he was cheating on me with her.” I explain as I avoid eye-contact with both of them. They both stop walking and I feel a hand on both of my arms as they stop me as well.  
“He cheated on you?” Sebastian asks as I turn around to face them and I nod in response. “And you just let us talk to him without knowing?” He presses but I just shrug.  
“I couldn’t really say: hey guys this is my ex-boyfriend and they that he cheated with.” I shake my head.  
“Are you okay?” Daniel asks.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” I shrug. “It’s not nice to see him, but I’m over it.”  
Daniel nods as he wraps an arm around my shoulder and starts to walk again. “How was your date with Stoffel?” He asks.  
“Wait; what?” Sebastian is even more shocked now. “You went on a date with Stoffel?”  
“Do you not keep up with the gossip?” Daniel rolls his eyes and Sebastian glares at him.  
“It was nice.” I nod; choosing to ignore Sebastian.

Sebastian and Daniel went for a drink somewhere, but I decided to head back to the hotel. Walking into the lobby I spot Max.  
“Hey.” I smile as I walk up to him.  
“Hi.” He nods before he pushes the button of the lift. “Were you off with Stoffel again?” He asks without looking at me. I should have known that he was bothered by that.  
“No, I was with Daniel and Sebastian.” I say as I furrow my eyebrows at him. “I told you I was going to tell Stoffel he didn’t have to wait anymore.” I continue as we get into the lift.  
“Yes.” He nods as he turns to look at me. “But you didn’t tell me you were going to kiss him.” He looks hurt. “I thought I still had a chance.”  
“You do.” I say as I reach for his hand. Just when I’m about to explain that I didn’t exactly plan for the kiss to happen, that I still like Max and that I’m not sure if I like him or Stoffel more someone puts his hand between the doors of the lift to stop them from closing.  
“Right on time.” Stoffel breaths out as he steps into the lift. When he looks up and sees me and Max his eyes linger on our hands that are still locked together.  
“Stoffel.” Max states.  
“Max.” I see Stoffel clench his jaw. “Meghan?” He gives me a questioning look and I try to step closer to him, but Max holds on to my hand. I sigh before I reach forward to pull the handle that stops the lift from moving; it might get me in trouble but I think we need to talk about this now.  
“So there’s something you should know.” I start as I look at Stoffel.  
“You’re with Max.” He states; a sad frown on his face.  
“No.” I shake my head and pull my hand away from Max. “But I like him.” I sigh. “And I like you.” I say and Stoffel looks both confused and irritated.  
“She doesn’t know who she wants to be with.” Max says as he leans against the side of the lift, a slightly frustrated look on his face.  
“I’m sorry.” I mutter as I look down. It’s silent for a while until Stoffel pushes the button to get the lift moving again. We reach his floor first and he gets off without a word. The next floor is Max’. He looks at me and it looks like he’s about to say something, but he changes his mind and then he’s gone as well and I’m alone in the lift; I ruined everything.


	16. "He kissed you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meghan needs to make a choice.

On Friday I have no choice but to go to the track to watch practice. I’m not exactly looking forward to it, but I will just hide in the Mercedes garage. I’ve been able to avoid my parents, because they had to do a lot of press but now I will have to face them. I quickly make my way from the car to the garage and sit down in the back. I greet a few people before I pull out my headphones and decide to look through the information about Oxfords homeschooling system again. I’m pretty sure that’s the university I will be going to; they have the best reputation and their option for self-study is very appealing. Papa appears in front of me and I pull my headphones out.  
“So, Oxford then?” He asks as he gestures to the information in my hands.  
“Yeah.” I nod. “Can you give me a hand with answering them later?”  
He smiles. “Of course.” He nods and turns around when someone calls for him to get in the car.  
“Good luck.” I smile before he walks away. When papa walks away I look to the other side of the garage and give dad a thumbs up, a gesture he returns before he gets into his car. I’m about to put my headphones back in when my phone buzzes.

From Stoffel:  
Hey, can we talk?

Okay so maybe I didn’t ruin everything. I don’t understand why I’m not happier about this. My heart made an excited jump when my phone buzzed, but it sank again when I saw it was Stoffel. Did I not want Stoffel to text me? Was I hoping it was someone else? I quickly shake my head to get rid of my thoughts before I type out my response.

To Stoffel:  
Sure, just tell me when and where

I take a deep breath before I start walking to Stoffel who is waiting for me outside the McLaren hospitality area.  
“Hey.” I shyly smile at him and I’m incredibly pleased to see him smiling back.  
“Hey.” He holds the door open for me so I swiftly step inside. “I’ll get us something to drink.” He says as he gestures to a table. I simply nod and sit down.  
“Thank you.” I smile as he puts a cup of tea in front of me.  
“Yeah, no coffee.” He smiles back. “Look, I just want to apologize for the other day. I shouldn’t have walked away like that.” Stoffel says.  
I shake my head; he’s not the one who should be apologizing. “You had every right to walk away. I’m really sorry Stoffel.” I say as I look up from my cup to meet his eyes.  
“We’re not a couple.” Stoffel shakes his head. “I had no right to assume that I was the only one.”  
“You did.” I argue. “You waited for me and the date was so perfect and then I screw it up because I can’t make a decision.” I really hate myself for doing this. Stoffel has been so perfect to me, there is absolutely no reason for me to reject him.  
“Let’s just say we’re both sorry and give it another go.” He smiles carefully.  
“You want to try again?” I raise my eyebrows; he’s too perfect.  
He nods. “Just tell me one thing; did you and Max kiss?” He seems afraid of the answer.  
I quickly shake my head. “No, we never kissed.”  
Stoffel lets out a sigh of relief. “Good.”  
We sit in silence for a while until I gather the courage to look up again only to find him already looking at me. “I really am sorry.” I whisper.  
“It’s okay.” He smiles as he reaches his hand out. I smile and place mine in his and I watch as he entwines our fingers. “I’m going to show you that Max is not the better party.” He states as he sends me a charming smile.  
“It’s not a competition, you know.” I raise my eyebrows. “I’m not prize that one of you can win.”  
“I know that.” He nods sincerely.  
“This isn’t fair on you and Max.” I shake my head and pull my hand away from his. “I need to make a decision.”  
Stoffel nods. “Let me know when you do.” He gives me a sad smile.  
“Look at that.” Jenson grinned as he stands next to our table. “I think I’ll see you in a McLaren shirt very soon.” He chuckles, recalling our last conversation.  
“How did practice go?” Stoffel asked; effectively distracting Jenson from the scene in front of him. Both practices were over and I had no idea we’d been sitting here for so long already.  
“It was alright.” Jenson shrugged. “Tenth both times. Your parents did good though.” He nods. “Nico number 1 in the first session and Lewis in the second.”  
“How cute; they’re sharing.” I joke causing both Jenson and Stoffel to laugh. “How did Nando do?”  
“Fifth and seventh.” Jenson says.  
“Decent.” I nod. “I better head back.” I say as I stand up. “Good luck tomorrow.” I wrap my arms around Jenson and he returns the hug.  
“Thanks, I’ll try.” He smiles as he squeezes me tight one more time before he lets me go.  
“Thank you for the tea.” I smile at Stoffel before I hug him as well. “And for the talk.” I mumble against his shoulder.  
“No problem.” He says as he holds me tight before letting me go. “Let me know what you decide. Even if it’s not me, okay? I would like to still be your friend.” He adds and nod when I pull away.  
“Nando!” I exclaim as the Spanish driver makes his way to our little group. “I hear you did good today.”  
“Not that good.” He says but there’s still a smile on his face as he pulls me in for a quick hug after which I start to make my way back to Mercedes, but I decide to make a quick stop at Red Bull first.  
“Max!” I call out when I see him walking away. He turns around and when he sees me he tells the people that we’re walking with him that he’ll catch up with them in a minute. “Hey.” I breath out when I’m standing in front of him.  
“Hi.” He sighs. “ _I shouldn’t have just walked away the other day, het spijt me_.” He starts.  
“ _You had every right to walk away. I’m really sorry about this whole situation Max_.” I say. “ _I just talked to Stoffel and he wanted to prove that he was better for me_.”  
“ _He’s not_.” Max interrupts, but he stops talking when I give him a pleading look to please let me continue.  
“ _This whole situation isn’t fair on either of you and I need to make up my mind first_.” I tell him. “ _So I told Stoffel that he would hear from me as soon as I made a choice and he was okay with that. Are you okay with it?_ ” I carefully ask.  
He looks at me for a moment before nodding. “ _Okay, but I think we need to have the same chances and the last time I checked he was one step ahead of me_.”  
“ _What do you mean?_ ” I wonder as he pulls me with him in between two buildings.  
“ _He kissed you_.” He states as he places on hand on my cheek, the other is still holding on to my hand. “ _May I?_ ” He whispers as he places his forehead on mine. I should say no, I should make a decision first, but the way my heartbeat speeds up and the undeniable urge I have to get closer to him cause me to give a small nod and that’s all the encouragement Max needs.

“There she is.” Toto points to me as I make my way to the Mercedes team.  
“Oh good.” Dad says from his position next to Toto. “Where have you been?” He asks.  
“McLaren.” I say. “I hear you and papa nicely divided first place today.” I tease.  
“I need to let him believe he still has a chance.” Dad jokes.  
I hum. “I don’t know dad; I think papa will be taking the big trophy home at the end of the season.”  
“I plan on it.” Papa suddenly appears.  
“We’ll see.” Toto smiles before he excuses himself and walks away.  
“So, should we get going?” Papa asks. “We have an email to write.”  
I nod. “Oxford it is.” I smile at dad.  
“As long as it makes you happy.” Dad smiles before he pulls me into a hug. “See you tomorrow princess.” He says as he presses a kiss to my temple. “Nico.” He nods before he walks away. I link my arm through papa’s as we make our way to his car.  
“ _I haven’t seen much of you these last few days_.” Papa says. “ _What have you been up to?_ ”  
I sigh. “ _That’s a long story_.”  
“ _I have time_.” He says as he lets go of my arm to open the car.

After sending the conformation email to Oxford I tell papa about the whole situation with Max and Stoffel.  
“ _You did good today then_.” Papa nods. “ _You need to make a decision first instead of stringing them along_.”  
“ _Yeah_.” I sigh as I look down. “ _There’s one thing I haven’t told you yet though_.”  
He raises his eyebrows. “ _What is it?_ ”  
“ _Max and I kissed_.” I mutter without looking up at him.  
“ _You kissed?_ ” Papa wonders. “ _After you told him you needed to make a decision first?_ ”  
“ _I know I shouldn’t have_.” I sigh. “ _But he was saying that Stoffel had an advantage because he kissed me after our date and Max wanted their chances to be even_.” I shake my head when I realize how ridiculous that sounds. “ _I should have said no, but I couldn’t. Everything inside me was screaming for me to kiss him_.”  
“ _Sounds like you’ve already made your decision_.” Papa says and when I look up at him I see him smiling. “ _First your disappointment about the text from Stoffel, then the kiss; seems like you’ve already made up your mind_.”


	17. "Does this mean we're officially together now?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meghan has made her decision, but she's not comfortable enough to tell her dad, or the rest of the world, anything about it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!!

I’m facing a dilemma as papa makes his way to the podium and dad is getting changed; do I go to the podium for the celebrations or do I stay here with dad? I decide to head out to the podium; more for Daniel who just had his first win in a long time. I’m sure dad will understand. After I’ve watched the podium I wait for the press conference and the post-race interviews to finish before I attack Daniel with a hug.  
“You were amazing!” I exclaim as I wrap my arms around him.  
He chuckles. “Thank you.” He wraps his arms around me as well. “I was sweating a bit when Max came that close though.” He adds as he pulls away and gives Max a slap on the back.  
“It was a good fight.” Max smiles before he gives me a questioning look as he opens his arms. I give him a shy smile before I give him a hug.  
“It was definitely an exciting race.” Papa grins and I wrap my arms around him as soon as Max releases me. “How’s your dad?” He asks.  
I shrug. “I don’t know. I went straight here to congratulate Daniel.”  
“I’m honored.” Daniel grins as he drapes his arm around my shoulder.  
“You should be.” I joke before my eyes involuntary drift to Max, who is already looking at me.  
“Why don’t we get changed.” Papa places a hand on Daniel’s shoulder and gently pushes him to the door. “I believe these two have something to talk about.” He adds. Daniel looks confused but he follows papa out of the room.  
Max raises his eyebrows as he looks at me. “Do we have something to talk about?”  
“According to him” I gesture to the direction in which papa disappeared. “I already made my choice.”  
“And according to you?” Max asks.  
“I agree with him.” I look up at him.  
“Okay.” Max nods and the look on his face is both hopeful and anxious. “So who will it be?” He tries to act nonchalant, but he doesn’t manage to relax.  
“You.” I breath out.  
He lets out a relieved breath before he steps closer. “I was really scared there for a second.” He chuckles slightly as he reaches out his hand. I smile slightly before I take his hand and watch as he entwines our fingers. “What’s wrong?” He asks as he pulls me closer so he can slip his free arm around my waist.  
“I have to tell Stoffel.” I sigh as I look down.  
Max hums. “You should.” He lets go of my hand to cup my cheek and he tilts my head up. “But not right now.” He mutters before he presses his lips to mine. My arms wrap around his neck and I stand on my tiptoes to relief him from bending down too much. Just like during our first kiss my entire body seems to tingle. He tries to deepen the kiss, but I pull away because I know that now is not the time.  
“You should get to your interviews.” I whisper as he places his forehead on mine.  
“Yeah.” He breaths out as he opens his eyes. “Can we meet later?” He asks and I nod. “Okay, I’ll call you.” He kisses me quickly and then he’s off to the media. I take a deep breath and brace myself for what I have to do next; talk to Stoffel.

“Meghan?” Stoffel seems surprised when I enter the McLaren area. “Did you make your mind up already?”  
“Yeah.” I sigh. “Can we talk somewhere?”  
“Sure.” He nods, but the look on his face tells me he already knows. “We can get coffee; sorry I mean tea.” He smiles at me, but there’s a sad glint in his eyes.  
“I’m sorry.” I mutter as I follow him to a table in the back.  
“It’s okay.” He assures me. “I told you I wanted to at least be your friend, so that’s what we’ll be from now on.” He adds and then he’s off to get us drinks.

  
By the time I get back to the garage there are just a few mechanics left that are fussing about what happened with dad’s car; everyone else is already gone. The only reason I came back here was to get my bag, which holds my phone. I pull out my phone as I walk to the parking lot. I have a missed call and a message from Max and a text from both my parents.

From papa:  
 _I couldn’t find you when I headed back to the hotel, but your dad said you could get a ride with him._

From dad:  
Your father said he couldn’t find you when he went back. I’ll be at the track until late today so if you want you can catch a ride back with me. I’ll be in the briefing room.

From Max:  
Hey, I just finished press. We can meet if you’re still up for it.

The text from Max is from an hour ago, which makes me realize that I spent a lot more time with Stoffel than I thought. I quickly text him back as I make my way to the briefing room to find dad.

To Max:  
Hey, I’m still at the track. I’m just going to find my dad to see how much longer he plans to stay.

From Max:  
I’m still at the track, I can give you a ride back if you want?

I text him back saying that I’ll meet him in the parking lot in a few minutes and then I knock on the door to the briefing room.  
“Come in.” Dad voice sounds muffled through the door.  
“Hey.” I mutter as I step into the room. “I’m really sorry about your race.” I offer as I lean against the table next to where he’s sitting.  
He shrugs. “Things like that happen.” He sighs. “Though they’ve been happening a lot to me.”  
“I’m sorry.” I frown as I look at him.  
Dad smiles at me. “Nothing you can do about it.” He says. “I still want to look over a few things if you don’t mind.” He gestures to the papers that are scattered across the table.  
“I was actually coming to tell you that I’m getting a ride from someone else now. I’m pretty tired.” I say and I really hope he won’t ask who is giving me a ride, but it seems like dad is too distracted by his work because he lets it slide.  
“Okay.” He stands up to hug me. “I’ll see you tomorrow princess.” He mutters as he squeezes me tight.  
“See you tomorrow dad.” I smile before I walk out of the room and make my way to the parking lot where I immediately spot Max leaning against an Aston Martin.  
“Nice car.” I smile as I step in front of him.  
He chuckles. “Yeah, having a deal with Aston Martin definitely pays off.” He pushes himself of the car and opens the door for me.  
“Thank you.” I smile as I get in. Max jogs over to the other side of the car and gets in before he sets of to the hotel.  
“Did everything go alright with Stoffel?” He asks as he pulls away.  
“Yeah.” I sigh. “He wasn’t happy, but we talked and we’re still friends.”  
“You’re friends?” Max raises his eyebrows as he takes a turn.  
“Yes, why? I that a problem?” I ask as I furrow my eyebrows.  
“No.” He shakes his head slightly. “I just didn’t think he would go down without a fight; I know I wouldn’t have.”  
I shrug. “He accepts my decision and even before I told him he already said he wanted to at least be friends with me.” I explain.  
Max nods. “Do you have any plans for tonight?” He asks.  
“Not really.” I shrug. “You must have some celebration with the team.”  
“I do.” He says as he pulls up to the hotel. “I was actually wondering if you’d like to join me.” He turns to me once he has parked the car.  
“I don’t know, Max. Don’t you think it’s a bit soon to do something so public?” I ask.  
“What do you mean?” He looks slightly disappointed.  
“I mean I know that I like you, but we’re not exactly a couple yet and throwing it out there in front of everyone just seems a bit rushed.”  
“You mean in front of Stoffel.” Max nods as he moves his gaze to the window.  
“Just put yourself in his shoes for a second.” I plead as I reach out to take his hand. “Just give it a bit more time.”  
He sighs before he looks at me again. “Okay.” He smiles as he squeezes my hand. “Let’s get inside.” He says as he steps out of the car and before I have time to open the door he has done it for me.  
“Thank you.” I smile as I step out of the car and we walk into the hotel. Max walks me to my room and we stop in front of my door.  
“Can I ask you something?” Max says after a moment of silence and I nod. “Does this mean we’re officially together now?” He looks hopeful as he holds my gaze.  
“If you’re sure you’re up for that.” I trail of as I look down.  
“I am.” He confidently states.  
“Then yes.” I smile as I look back up at him and he’s grinning back at me. “What time do you have to be at the party or dinner or whatever you’re having?” I ask.  
“Not for another hour and a half.” He shrugs.  
“Good.” I smile as I open my door and pull him inside with me.


	18. "I'm not sure how you're going to take this."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis needs to tell Meghan something.

I can’t stop smiling as I make my way to papa’s room; we’re going for dinner.  
“ _Well, you look happy_.” He smiles as he opens the door.  
“ _I am_.” I say as I link my arm through his and we make our way to the lift.  
“ _Did you tell Max?_ ” He asks as he pushes the button.  
My smile only grows as papa says his name. “ _I did, and I talked to Stoffel as well_.”  
“ _How did it go?_ ” Papa asks as we step into the empty lift.  
“ _It went really well_.” I say as I look up at him. “ _Max and I are together and Stoffel and I are friends_.”  
Papa raises his eyebrows. “ _And they’re both okay with that?_ ”  
“ _Max was a bit hesitant about Stoffel and I being friends, but we talked about it and I think it’s fine now_.” I shrug. “ _And Stoffel said he wanted to remain friends no matter what my decision would be and I’m really happy that he kept his word on that; he’s a really nice guy and I would hate to see him disappear from my life completely_.”  
Papa nods as he leads me out of the lift and through the lobby. “ _That’s good Meghan; I’m happy for you_.” He smiles. I nod in response and then I see his gaze drift. When I look in the same direction I see dad arrive at the hotel.  
“ _He stayed really late_.” I sigh as I see dad’s defeated face as he gets out of the car. “ _Do you mind if-_ “ I start, but papa cuts me off.  
“ _Go, I’ll wait here_.” He nods in dad’s direction and I walk away.  
“Dad!” I call out to make him wait for me.  
He turns around and a small smile makes its way onto his face. “Hey princess.” He says as he wraps his arms around me. “What are you doing out here?”  
“I’m going to dinner with papa.” I gesture to papa who is waiting for me. They nod at each other in acknowledgement. “Are you okay?” I ask.  
“I’ll be fine.” He smiles down at me. “Go back to your father and have a good night.” He tries to usher me away, but I hold onto him.  
“Are you leaving tomorrow?” I wonder as I place my head on his shoulder. Dad’s arms wrap around me again as he squeezes me tightly to his body.  
“Yeah, I have a photoshoot in Japan so I have to go a bit earlier.” He explains.  
“Can I come with you?”  
“Of course.” He says. “Now go have a good night with your father. You don’t have to worry about me.” He presses a kiss to my forehead before he pulls away from the hug. “I’ll text you what time I’m leaving.”  
“Okay.” I nod. “Bye dad.” I give him a small wave as I make my way back to papa.  
“ _Is he alright?_ ” Papa asks as we both watch dad walk into the hotel.  
“ _He says he will be_.” I sigh. “ _I’m flying to Japan with him tomorrow_.”  
“ _That’s good_.” Papa says as we start walking. “ _He shouldn’t be alone when he’s like this_.” He sighs as he shakes his head. “ _He has never been able to handle things like this very well_.”

“Meghan?” Stoffel’s voice causes me to come to a stop as I was making my way to the lift with my suitcase. “Are you leaving already?”  
“Yeah, I’m joining my dad.” I answer. “He’s heading to Japan a bit sooner. What are you doing up so early?” I ask as we make our way to the lift together.  
“Training.” He gestures to his work-out clothes.  
“Of course.” I shake my head at my own stupid question. We chat a bit as the lift goes down and Stoffel walks with me towards my dad.  
“I’ll see you in Japan then.” He smiles at me. “Hello Lewis.”  
“Hello Stoffel.” Dad nods at him and then Stoffel jogs out of the lobby. “Ready to go?” Dad asks as he grabs my suitcase. I nod and follow him to the car that will take us to the airport. It’s just a short drive and we quickly make our way through the airport and onto dad’s plane. “There’s something I need to tell you.” Dad starts once the plane takes off.  
I frown as I turn to face him. “What is it?”  
He sighs. “I’m not sure how you’re going to take this, but you should know.” He takes my hand before he continues. “Meghan, I’m seeing someone.” His eyes stay focused on my face as he tries to read my expression.  
“Oh.” Is all I manage to say. I hadn’t noticed anything and I didn’t expect him to start seeing someone. In the back of my mind I always imagined him and papa getting back together.  
“I know this might be hard for you.” He rubs his thumb over the back of my hand. “I don’t expect you to be happy and supportive about it; I just thought you should know.”  
“For how long?” I ask.  
“About a month now.” He sighs. “She tried before, but I didn’t want to because I was still so hung up over your father.”  
“Do I know her?” I look down as the words leave my mouth, because I honestly don’t know if I want to hear the answer.  
“It’s Nicole.” Dad mutters and I have to bite my lip to stop myself from saying something I might regret. Nicole is, or was, a mutual friend of dad and papa and now she’s dating dad. I take a deep breath and remind myself that I’m not in a position to judge; my parents are broken up and dad has every right to move on. “Please say something.” Dad whispers.  
“Are you happy?” I ask as I look up at him.  
“Yes.” He breaths out.  
“Then so am I.”

At the hotel in Japan I told dad that I was quite tired and went straight up to my room. All I really want to do is run to papa and tell him everything, but I know it’s not up to me to do so. I lay on the bed and stare at the ceiling before I reach out to my phone.  
“Hey.” I can hear Max smile as he picks up the phone. “Did you get to Japan okay?”  
“Yeah.” I sigh.  
“What’s wrong?” He asks and I hear him close a door.  
“Is this a bad time?” I ask. “I can call back later.”  
“No, now is fine.” He assures me. “What’s wrong?”  
“My dad is seeing someone.” I blurt out. “And it’s a mutual friend of him and my father and I don’t know how to feel about this. I just feel sad and I feel guilty for feeling sad, because dad says he’s happy.”  
Max stays silent for a few moments. “It’s his life Meghan; how you feel about it is something you have to figure out, but you can’t change the fact that your dad has moved on.” He says eventually and I know he’s right, but it’s not what I want to hear right now. I wanted him to tell me it was okay to be sad about this, that he understood what I felt right now and that no matter what happened he would be on my side for this. I know I’m being ridiculous and I’m probably just overreacting. Max is right; there is nothing I can change about it, but a part of me refuses to accept that dad has moved on from papa. If he really moved on then he would have filed for a divorce, right?


	19. "Onkel Seb, bitte."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onkel Seb knows how to make things better.

I’m watching dad as he poses for more pictures. I have decided that as long as I don’t have to face Nicole I will be able to handle this just fine.  
“I’m afraid we have bad news.” One of the people that coordinate the shoot says. “Agnes is throwing another fit so she won’t be coming, which means we don’t have a female model for the rest of the shoot.”  
“If you really need someone Meghan can do it.” Dad offers.  
“Dad no.” I immediately say. “I am not a model.”  
The woman who was speaking before walks around me. “She has the same size and her face isn’t hard to look at either; we could use her.” I give dad a pleading look when she says this, but he just smiles.  
“Come on Meghan; it’ll be fun.” He really seems to like the idea. I sigh before I follow another woman to the wardrobe. The worst part of this is that it’s not even the first time this happens. The last time I was only fourteen, but the idea is the same. I don’t like these things because they always make me feel uncomfortable and self-conscious.  
“You know I hate doing these things.” I mutter to dad as I join him in front of the white background.  
“I don’t understand why.” He shakes his head as he pulls me half in front of him for the picture. “You’re gorgeous.”  
“You’re my dad; you’re supposed to say that.” I roll my eyes before I look into the camera and try to relax.  
“You have no reason to doubt your appearance Meghan.” He tries to assure me once more.

I impatiently bounce on my feet after I’ve knocked on papa’s door. It’s been less than a week since I last saw him, but after what dad told me papa is pretty much all I’ve been thinking about for the past few days. I let out a deep sigh when he opens the door and I immediately wrap my arms around him as I hide my face in his chest.  
“ _Hey, what’s going on?_ ” He mutters as he wraps his arms around me in return and maneuvers us into his room.  
“ _I missed you_.” I mutter into his chest as I try to keep myself calm.  
“ _You used to be able to go months without seeing me Meghan. What happened?_ ” He sounds worried.  
I take a deep breath and when I’m sure that I have my feelings under control I pull away. “ _Nothing, I’m fine_.” I give him a small smile.  
“ _Are you sure?_ ” He doesn’t sound convinced.  
“ _I’m sure_.” I say.  
“ _Okay, because I was about to go to the gym but if you need me to stay I will_.” He places his hands on my arms as he looks into my eyes.  
“ _No, no, go_.” I wave it off. “ _I’m fine really_.” I make my way to the door. “ _I’ll see you later papa_.” I smile and quickly walk outside. If I stayed there for much longer I would have cracked. I quickly make my way to the lift to go to my own room, which is on a different floor this time. When the doors open on my floor Sebastian is making his way to the lift. The smile that he was wearing disappears when he sees my face.  
“ _Meghan what’s wrong?_ ” He asks as he rushes towards me. I walk out of the lift and shake my head as I try to walk past him and to my room so I can have a breakdown in peace. “Meghan?” He puts his hand on my arm and when I look into his eyes and see the concern there I can no longer keep it in. When the first tear slides down my cheek Sebastian pulls me into his chest and leads me to his room. “ _It’s okay; I’ve got you_.” He mutters as he rubs my back and closes the door. When I’ve slightly calmed down he guides me to sit down on the couch in the room. “ _Do you want me to get your father?_ ” He asks as he sits down next to me and I start to cry again.  
“ _Please don’t_.” I sniffle. “ _Onkel Seb, bitte_.” I plead.  
“ _I won’t, I won’t, it’s okay_.” He promises as he pulls me into his side again. “ _What happened, Kleine?_ ” He mutters.  
I take several deep breaths to calm myself down before I speak. “ _Dad has a girlfriend_.” I manage to say. “ _And he just told me, but papa doesn’t know_.” I take a shaky breath. “ _And papa still loves him, but dad doesn’t know that and I don’t know what to do anymore_.”  
“ _Scheisse_.” Sebastian breaths out.  
“ _Ja, genau_.” I nod as I wipe away a few stray tears.  
“ _Listen Meghan, I know this won’t really help right now_.” He sighs. “ _But it’s up to your parents, not to you. Lewis needs to tell Nico and if Nico really still loves him than he needs to tell Lewis. You don’t have to carry this weight_.”  
“ _I know that, but it’s not easy to just put it all aside_.” I sigh as I look down.  
“ _I know_.” He pulls me into a hug again. “ _Why don’t you stay here tonight? We haven’t had a movie night in ages_.” He offers me a smile, but I shake my head. As much as I’d like to; I’ve ruined his day enough as it is.  
“ _No, I’ve taken up enough of your time_.” I say as I stand up. “ _You probably have a hundred things to do_.”  
“ _I have all the time in the world_.” He says as he gently pulls me back onto the couch. “ _So I was thinking pizza for dinner_.” He grins at me.

My eyes flutter open and I hear Sebastian talking in a hushed tone on the phone. I’m lying on the bed in his room and I’m wearing a Ferrari sweater. Thinking back, I must have fallen asleep during the third film.  
“ _She’s here and she’s okay Nico_.” I hear Sebastian say as I sit up. “ _We had a movie night and she fell asleep_.” He says as he turns around and spots me sitting up. “ _Actually she just woke up if you want to speak to her_.” He listens to something papa says before he hands the phone to me and walks into the bathroom after giving me a comforting smile.  
“ _Hallo papa_.” I say as I try to suppress a yawn.  
“ _Hey_.” He sounds relieved. “ _You weren’t picking up your phone so I got a bit worried. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, you had me worried today_.”  
“ _I’m sorry_.” I sigh. “ _I’m fine, I don’t know what was up with me this afternoon_.”  
He hums in response. “ _Did you have a good night with Seb?_ ” He asks just when Sebastian walks back into the room.  
“ _Yeah it was good_.” I smile at Sebastian. “ _Just what I needed_.” He smiles back at me as he drops himself onto the bed as well.  
“ _I’m glad, well I’m going to bed. I’ll see you tomorrow_.” Papa says.  
“ _Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow_.” I smile slightly. “ _I’m the one in the Ferrari shirt_.” I joke, which makes both Sebastian and papa laugh.  
“ _Goodnight Meghan_.” Papa chuckles before he hangs up.  
“ _Danke_.” I say as I hand Sebastian’s phone back to him. “ _Have you seen my phone anywhere?_ ”  
“ _Yeah I put it away because it kept ringing and I thought you deserved some sleep_.” He explains as he gets up to grab it. “ _When I saw your father calling again I decided to give him a call to say you were here. Max called a few times as well; anything you need to tell me about?_ ” He raises his eyebrows as he hands me my phone.  
“ _Yeah, Max and I might be dating_.” I mutter as I look down at my phone and quickly send Max a text telling him why I wasn’t answering and that I’ll see him tomorrow. “ _And I still need to tell dad_.” I sigh as I let myself fall back on the bed.  
“ _You haven’t told him?_ ” Sebastian asks.  
“ _No, he’s not really a fan of Max_.” I shake my head.  
“ _Neither am I_.” Sebastian says which causes me to look at him. “ _But if you’re happy_.” He gives me a reassuring smile.  
“ _Hey Onkel Seb?_ ” I say as I sit up and open the camera on my phone.  
“ _Ja?_ ” He gives me a questioning look and I gesture to my phone.  
“ _Smile_.” I say and when he does I snap a few selfies.  
“ _What was that for?_ ” He chuckles.  
“ _That was for instagram, you should really try it_.” I grin as I post one of the pictures with the caption _Danke Onkel Seb #FerrariForTheWin_.


	20. "I'm fine."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meghan tells her dad about dating Max and Lewis tells Meghan something she didn't really want to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit of a filler and the next one will be as well, but I have some serious stuff planned when they get to America.

I’m just putting on my shoes when there’s a knock on my door. I stand up to open the door and I’m pleasantly surprised when I see Max.  
“Hey.” He smiles.  
“Hi.” I smile back as I step aside to let him in.  
“Are you okay?” He asks as he turns to face me after I closed the door. “After everything with your dad? I know I reacted a bit cold on phone; I’m sorry.” He looks down.  
“I’m okay.” I say as I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his torso. “You were right though; it’s not up to me what he does with his life, it just came as a surprise.” I sigh as I rest my head on his shoulder and I feel his arms wrap around me.  
“ _Het spijt me_.” Max murmurs as he presses a kiss to the top of my head.  
“ _Unless you’re the one dating my dad, there’s no reason for you to be sorry_.” I smile up at him.  
He chuckles slightly. “ _No, I’m taken_.” He says softly before he leans down to kiss me.  
“ _I’m going to tell him about us_.” I say when I pull away. “ _I can’t keep it from him_.”  
“ _Okay_.” Max smiles down at me. “ _He’s your dad; just do whatever you think is best. I told my dad yesterday_.”  
“ _How did that go?_ ” I ask as I take his hand and pull him to the couch with me.  
“ _Like I expected it to go_.” He shrugs as he sits down. “ _He said that a girlfriend is a distraction and that it’s a mistake to get involved with someone who is so closely connected to another team_.” He scoffs. “ _As if we will start exchanging team secrets or something_.”  
I laugh. “ _I’m not even involved in those things with Mercedes. I usually don’t hear about strategies and stuff until during the race_.”  
“ _I know and I told him that, but he’s convinced that having a girlfriend will ruin my career_.” He sighs. “ _Can you promise me something?_ ” He asks as he looks into my eyes; he seems worried and maybe even a little scared.  
“ _Of course_.” I say as I take his hand.  
“ _Please don’t let him get to you_.” He pleads. “ _I will do anything I can to make sure he doesn’t bother you, but please don’t let him chase you away_.”  
“ _I won’t_.” I promise him. “ _You’re not getting rid of me that easily_.”

“Dad?” I ask as I open the door to his room in the back of the garage where he is looking through some data. “Do you have a minute?”  
He looks up and smiles at me. “Of course.” He says as he puts the papers on the table and directs his attention to me.  
“I have to tell you something.” I say as I make my way into the room and sit down next to him. I look down at my lap and take a deep breath.  
“You can tell me anything Meghan, you know that.” He says as he places a hand on top of mine.  
“I’m dating Max.” I breath out and he stays silent for a moment until he gives my hand a gentle squeeze.  
“Okay.” He sighs. “I’m not entirely happy about this, but if you’re happy.” I look up to find him smiling at me, though it doesn’t fully meet his eyes.

The next few days go by without any trouble. Sebastian keeps giving me worried looks, but other than that it’s a weekend like any other. Dad had a bad start while papa and Max managed to get away quite well. Dad fought his way back and he and Max had a nice fight during the last few laps, but Max kept his second place. I smile as I watch both of my parents and my boyfriend park their car and make their way to the cool down room. Papa and Max exchange a few words, but dad ignores both of them completely. I manage to reach them when they leave the podium and before they make their way to the press conference. Max smiles when he spots me and I immediately walk into his open arms.  
“ _You did really good_.” I whisper as he pulls me tightly against his chest. “ _I hope it wasn’t too awkward for you in there_.” I say referring to the cool down room.  
“ _Thank you and it wasn’t too bad; Nico seems to be okay with me_.” He kisses my cheek before he lets me go to congratulate my parents. I hug papa and dad and then let them go to the press conference. Dad stays back for a moment when Max and papa walk away.  
“I don’t know if I’ll see you tonight, because you’re flying home with your father so I thought I should tell you now.” He starts and I furrow my eyebrows. “Nicole is coming to the race in America; I thought you might want to know beforehand.”  
“Uh yeah, okay.” I nod my head slowly. “Thanks for letting me know.” I mumble as he turns around to make his way to the press conference and I’m happy he walks away because I don’t know how to handle this. For a second I find myself wishing that Max didn’t get on the podium so I could run to him now, but I quickly shake my head and make my way out of the building. I just need to get back to the hotel without anyone seeing me so I can figure out how I’m going to deal with this. It turns out that I’m not that lucky, because as soon as I walk out of the Mercedes garage after getting my bag I run into Sebastian.  
“ _There you are_.” He smiles at me. “ _I just wanted to make sure you were okay_.” His smile falls as he takes in the look on my face. “ _You’re not okay_.” He states.  
“ _I’m fine_.” I say as I force a smile onto my lips. Sebastian gives me a look that makes clear that he doesn’t believe me and I look down at my feet.  
“ _Come on_.” He says as he wraps an arm around my shoulders. “ _I’ll give you a ride back to the hotel_.”  
“ _No, you don’t have to do that_.” I shake my head. “ _You probably have a debrief and interviews and stuff; I’ll be fine_.”  
“ _We had a short debrief during the podium and interviewers can wait_.” He says as he pulls me with him. “ _Besides; Kimi would kill me if he found out I left you like this_.” He jokes, but then his face falls again and he curses under his breath.  
“ _What?_ ” I ask as we stop walking.  
“ _I’m supposed to give Kimi a ride back_.” He says.  
“ _That’s fine, I’ll manage_.” I assure him, but he won’t take no for an answer.  
“ _We’ll get him now; he won’t mind skipping a few interviews_.” Sebastian says as he makes his way to the Ferrari garage. “ _He’ll probably be grateful that we take him away from it_.”  
“ _No_.” I say as I stop walking immediately. “ _You know how he is Onkel Seb; I don’t want to explain this to him_.”  
Sebastian’s eyes soften. “ _He’ll be even worse if he finds out some other way and if you tell him you really don’t want to talk about it he’ll understand Meghan; you know that_.” He says as he holds out his hand and after a moment of hesitation I take it and let him lead me to the garage. “Kimi!” Sebastian shouts into the garage as I let go of his hand to wrap my arms around his waist and lay my head on his shoulder. He wraps his arms around me as well.  
“What is it?” Kimi says as he comes out of the back. “What’s wrong?” He asks as he makes his way closer to us.  
“Nothing.” I mutter into Sebastian’s chest.  
“Very convincing.” Sebastian chuckles. “I’m taking her back to the hotel, so I was thinking we could skip the interviews.” He says to Kimi who just nods as he keeps his eyes on me.  
“Let’s go then.” Kimi says as he breaks eye-contact and walks out of the garage and towards the parking lot. I keep my arms wrapped around Sebastian making it difficult for the two of us to walk and I actually find myself giggling by the time we make it to the car. I get in the backseat of the car and to my surprise Kimi joins me. “Tell me.” He simply says.  
I sigh. “My dad has a girlfriend, but he hasn’t told papa and now he just told me that his girlfriend will come to the race in America.”  
“She’s coming to the race?” Sebastian asks; he didn’t know that part yet.  
“Yeah.” I mumble.  
“And Nico doesn’t know?” Kimi asks.  
“No.” I shake my head. “And he told me he still loves dad.” I close my eyes as I rest my head in my hands. Kimi places a comforting hand on my shoulder and he pulls me into his side.


	21. "You have to tell him soon."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico still doesn't know about Nicole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will feature the confrontation.

I curl a little further into Max’ side as he laughs at a story papa tells about when I was little. Max moves his arm from the back of the couch onto my shoulders. He stopped by for lunch and now we’re just sitting in the living room talking. Papa is really welcoming towards Max and they get along great, which I’m very grateful for. Dad is already in America to spend some time with Nicole while papa and I are in Monaco.  
“I should go.” Max sighs. “My dad arrives around dinner and I still need to clean up a bit.” He stands up from the couch and looks down as I hold onto his hand.  
“We’ll see each other before you fly to America, right?” I ask as I look up at him.  
He smiles. “Of course.” He promises as he leans down to quickly peck my lips. When he pulls away I stand up as well and Max says bye to papa before I walk him to the door.  
“Bye.” I mutter as I wrap my arms around his neck.  
He chuckles before he leans down to properly kiss me. “Bye.” He whispers when he pulls away and then he makes his way out the door. I let out a happy sigh before I turn around and make my way back to papa in the living room.  
“ _Thank you for being so supportive about this_.” I smile as I join him on the couch.  
“ _No problem_.” He says as he pulls me into his side. “ _He’s a good kid and he makes you happy, so I have nothing to complain about_.”  
“ _Ich liebe dich papa_.” I murmur into his chest; it feels important to tell him at the moment, with everything that’s going on.  
“ _I love you too, Meghan_.” He says as he presses a kiss to the top of my head.  
“ _Papa?_ ” I say after a few moments of silence and he hums in response. “ _Are you happy?_ ”  
“ _Of course I am; I have my dream job and the best daughter anyone can wish for_.” He says as he pulls me closer. “ _Where is this coming from?_ ”  
“ _After everything with dad this year I just-_ “ I sigh as I cut myself off. “ _I just want you to be happy_.” I mutter.  
He sighs before he pulls me up a bit so I can look at him. “ _You don’t have to worry about me_.” He assures me. “ _I’m not going to lie to you Meghan; I miss your dad and it hurts, but I am happy. Like I said; I have my job, I have my friends and, most importantly, I have you_.”

I spend the rest of the night and the next few days with papa. Max flew out to America a bit earlier and to be honest I’m dreading the moment papa and I have to go. The worst thing is that I’m terrible at hiding things from papa.  
“ _Okay that’s it_.” Papa says as I sigh for the fifth time since we got in the car. “ _What’s wrong?_ ”  
“ _Nothing_.” I shake my head as I look outside.  
“ _Don’t lie to me Meghan_.” Papa says; his voice firm. “ _You’ve been moping around all day; it’s like you don’t even want to go. Did something happen between you and Max?_ ”  
I shake my head before I turn to look at him. “ _It’s something with dad and it’s really not up to me to tell you_.”  
He furrows his eyebrows. “ _When are you going to stop worrying about your dad and I?_ ”  
“ _When the both of you stop giving me reasons to be worried_.” I mutter before I turn to look out the window again.

I hear a knock on my door around forty-five minutes after I arrived in my hotel room. I sigh as I get up from the bed; I was hoping to get some sleep before heading to the track.  
“Hey princess.” Dad says as he pulls me in for a hug. “You remember Nicole, right?” He adds as he wraps one arm around my shoulders and turns me to Nicole who is standing in the doorway.  
“Of course.” I force myself to smile. “It’s really nice to see you again.”  
“I’m so happy to see you.” She says as she goes in for a hug as well. “At least I’ll have some company this weekend.”  
“Yeah.” I smile again, but the look on dad’s face tells me I’m not doing a very good job. “I’m sorry I’m not the best company now; I’m very tired.” I quickly explain myself.  
“Oh, of course.” Nicole says. “You just came off a flight; we should have let you get some sleep.” She is very nice and I always liked her. The whole situation is just terrible, but I don’t have anything against Nicole as a person.  
“It’s okay.” I wave it away. “I’ll just go to sleep early tonight.”  
“Nicole actually wanted to ask you something.” Dad says as he places a hand on Nicole’s back and I force myself to look at Nicole’s face instead.  
“Yes.” Nicole smiles nervously. “I was wondering if you wanted to maybe do something tomorrow. We could go shopping or just sightseeing.” She offers.  
Dad catches my eyes and the pleading look he gives me causes me to give in. “Sure, sounds good.” I smile and before I know it we have exchanged numbers and she is off to the studio as dad goes to the track. I make my way to the lobby where I’m meeting Max.  
“Hey.” Max smiles when he sees me and he opens his arms.  
“Hi.” I feel myself relax slightly as he pulls me into his arms. He’s about to pull away, but I keep my arms wrapped around him.  
“ _Alles oke?_ ” He asks as he squeezes me a little tighter.  
“ _I just saw dad and Nicole_.” I say as I pull my face away from his chest so I can look at him. “ _And I’m spending the day with her tomorrow so I won’t be there for free practice_.”  
“ _What is she like?_ ” He asks as I pull away and we start to make our way outside.  
“ _She’s nice_.” I shrug. “ _I don’t have anything against Nicole; it’s just the situation_.” I explain and he nods in understanding before he opens the car-door for me. We switch to a lighter topic of conversation as we drive to the track as Max tries, and to a certain extent succeeds, to take my mind off things.  
“ _I have to go_.” Max mutters after we get out of the car. He places his hands on my waist and pulls me closer. “ _Will you be alright?_ ”  
I sigh. “ _Yeah, I’ll be fine. I’m having dinner with papa tonight and I’m spending tomorrow with Nicole so I guess I should already wish you good luck for practice_.” I say as I place my hands on his chest.  
“ _I guess you should_.” He smiles down at me.  
I lean up to kiss him. “ _Good luck_.” I whisper when I pull away and I turn around to head to Mercedes. “Dad!” I call out when I see he’s about to walk into the back of the garage.  
He smiles when he sees me and gestures for me to follow him. “Hey, I’m sorry Nicole and I dropped in on you this morning.” He says when we’re his room in the back.  
“It’s fine.” I give him a half smile. “I just wanted to ask you something.”  
“Oh okay.” He furrows his eyebrows. “What is it?”  
“Does papa know?” I breath out. “About Nicole, I mean. Because I don’t want to accidentally drop it on him or something.” I explain. Dad’s face falls and he looks at his feet.  
“No.” His voice sounds shaky. “He doesn’t know, I honestly don’t know how to tell him.” He says as he lifts his head to look at me again. “I mean technically we are still married.”  
“Yeah.” I sigh. “I don’t know dad, but you have to tell him soon.”  
“I know.”


	22. "We're still married!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico finds out about Nicole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely happy with this one, so I'm really sorry because I know it probably isn't what you all wanted to read. I'll try to make the next one better.

I spent Friday with Nicole and Saturday at the track. Nicole wasn’t there for qualification, because she had to record something, but she will be there for the race today. I’m not completely sure, but I think dad still hasn’t told papa about Nicole. If he really hasn’t said anything yet today is going to be incredibly awkward and painful. The race ends badly for Max, who has to retire. Dad wins, followed by papa and Daniel, but to be honest I’m more impressed that dad managed to keep Nicole hidden from papa for so long. Nicole and I are in the garage waiting for dad and papa to come back.  
“Nicole?” Papa sounds surprised and I don’t blame him. “I had no idea you were here.”  
“Didn’t Lewis tell you?” Nicole furrows her eyebrows as her gaze moves to dad who is just making his way in as well. “Congrats babe!” Nicole smiles and makes her way over to dad. She goes in for a kiss, but dad’s eyes lock with papa’s and he turns his head so Nicole ends up kissing his cheek.  
“Please tell me this isn’t what I think it is.” Papa says. His voice sounds unlike anything I’ve ever heard before; he sounds broken but angry at the same time.  
“Nico-“ Dad starts as he steps away from Nicole and steps closer to papa, but papa stops him.  
“No.” He takes a deep breath before he continues. “How can you do this? Damn it Lewis! We’re still married! If you wanted to go and screw around you should have asked for a divorce!” His voice gets louder with every word. “Does this mean nothing to you?!” He screams as he pulls a necklace out of his shirt. On the necklace I can see his wedding-ring and I place my hand over my mouth to keep myself from making any sound; this is even worse than I expected.  
“You still wear it.” Dad breaths out as he stares at the ring.  
“Of course I do.” Papa shakes his head as he lets the necklace rest against his chest again.  
“Why?” Dad asks as he steps closer.  
Papa scoffs. “Like I said; we’re still married.” He says as he raises his head to look at dad again. “I never actually stopped loving you and I guess that because you didn’t ask for a divorce I still had a bit of hope, but I see I was wrong.” He hangs his head in defeat as he gestures to Nicole, who is standing nailed to the ground.  
“Nico.” Dad urges as he steps in front of papa now.  
“What?” Papa snaps as he looks up again. There are tears in his eyes and they spill over his cheeks as he watches dad pull a golden chain out of his shirt and he sees dad’s wedding-ring dangle on it. Papa and dad stand there and stare at each other for a few minutes and I hold my breath as I watch them.  
“I should go.” Nicole whispers and she breaks the trance that we were all in as everyone faces her.  
“Nicole I’m so sorry.” Dad says, but he doesn’t move away from papa. Nicole simply shakes her head and makes her way out of the garage. I do feel bad for her; she didn’t deserve this.  
“Lewis?” Papa’s voice causes dad’s head to snap back around. “What does this mean?” He asks; his voice sound hoarse.  
“That neither of us let go when we said we did.” Dad states. “And I think we owe it to each other to try again.”  
“There’s a lot that we have to talk about.” Papa says.  
“We will.” Dad nods. “But not tonight.” He adds as he hesitantly reaches his hand forward to take papa’s. I watch as dad takes papa’s hand and their fingers intertwine. “Come here princess.” Dad says as he holds his other hand out to me, but instead of taking it I wrap my arms around his waist and I don’t realize I’m crying until I feel the wet fabric of dad’s shirt under my cheek. Dad wraps his arm around me and I feel papa’s hand on my back as well. “It’s okay.” Dad murmurs as he presses a kiss to my forehead.

After I calmed down a bit I decided that I should give my parents a moment to themselves. I’m still a bit in shock as I make my way to the Red Bull team. I spot Max against the back of the building where we were supposed to meet about half an hour ago.  
“ _I’m so sorry_.” I say as I approach him and he immediately lifts his head. “ _The most unexpected thing just happened and I didn’t think about the time at all; I’m sorry_.”  
He looks at me for a moment and I see a small smile play at the ends of his lips. “ _What happened?_ ” He asks.  
“ _I think my parents just got back together_.” I can feel a smile growing on my lips when I say it out loud.  
Max raises his eyebrows as he stares at me. “ _What? How?_ ”  
“ _Papa freaked out when he found out about Nicole and started to shout that they were still married and that dad couldn’t just do that and then they both showed each other that they still wear their wedding-rings and then Nicole left_.” I say everything in one breath. “ _And now they’re going to try again_.”  
“ _Wow_.” Max says. “ _You must be happy_.” He adds as he pushes himself off the wall and makes his way to me.  
“ _Yeah, I’m just a bit shocked still_.” I say as I look up at him. “ _There’s still a lot of things they need to talk about, so I hope they’ll be okay_.” I add as Max draws me into his arms.  
“ _If they still love each other and are willing to make it work again; I’m sure they’ll be fine_.” He assures me.  
“ _I’m really sorry about your race_.” I mutter into his chest as I wrap my arms around him.  
“ _It happens_.” He shrugs before he lets go of me and he wraps an arm around my shoulder as we start to make our way to the parking-lot. “ _Next race will be better_.” He sounds confident.  
“ _I’m sure it will be_.” I say and I wrap my arm around his back as we walk. He opens the door for me and I get in the car before he jogs to the other side to get in as well.  
“ _I was thinking about taking you out tonight_.” Max suggests as he starts the car.  
I smile. “ _You were?_ ”  
“ _Ja, we haven’t had a real date yet so I think it’s about time_.” He says as he pulls onto the road. “ _Would you like to go out with me, Meghan?_ ”  
“ _I’d love to_.”


	23. First date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Meghan and Max finally have their first date?

I frown when I hear a knock on the door of my hotel room; Max isn’t supposed to pick me up until later. I just finished picking an outfit and I put it down on one of the chairs before I make my way to the door. I can’t stop the smile that makes its way onto my face when I see both of my parents.  
“Hey.” I open the door a little further to let them in and my eyes drift to their joined hands as they walk into the room.  
“We were wondering if you would like to go for dinner tonight.” Papa smiles at me and he has a happy glint in his eyes that I haven’t seen in the past few years. I’m about to answer when dad beats me to it.  
“Looks like she already has plans.” He says as he gestures to the outfit I just picked.  
“That doesn’t matter.” I quickly assure them. “Max and I can go out another time.”  
“You were going on a date with Max?” Dad asks as he turns to look at me and I nod in response. He doesn’t seem very pleased with my answer.  
“That’s great.” Papa smiles. “You haven’t really been on a date before, right?”  
“Not really.” I say.  
“You’re in a relationship, but you’ve never been on a date?” Dad raises his eyebrows.  
“Yeah.” I shrug. “But that doesn’t matter, because I’d rather go with you tonight.” I say as I look at dad and his face softens as he smiles at me.  
“Good.” He states as he pulls papa with him to the door. “We’ll pick you up in half an hour.”  
“Okay.” I nod and reach for my phone to tell Max we’ll have to rearrange our date.

“ _Hallo papa_.” I furrow my eyebrows as I open the door. “ _Where’s dad?_ ”  
“ _He’s just bringing the car around_.” Papa shrugs. “ _I’m not sure why he won’t let someone do it, but today I’m not complaining about anything_.” He smiles as he offers me his arm. I laugh quietly as I link my arm through his and pull the door closed. “ _What did Max say when you cancelled?_ ” Papa asks as he pushes the button of the lift.  
“ _He understood_.” I shrugged. “ _He wasn’t really happy of course, but he gets that this is more important_.”  
“ _That’s good_.” Papa nods as we step into the lift.  
“ _So, what happened with you and dad after I left?_ ” I smile as I turn to face him.  
“ _We both agreed that there’s still a lot we need to work out before we can go back to being the way we were, but we’re both willing to do everything we can to make it work_.” Papa smiles. “ _But we decided that just for tonight we are going to forget all the problems and have a nice time_.” He adds as he wraps his arm around my shoulder and leads me out of the lift and towards dad who is waiting for us in the lobby with a set of car-keys in his hand.  
“There’s a lot of paparazzi outside; I think it’s best if Meghan stays in the middle.” Dad says when we reach him. The problems with paparazzi are always ten times worse when we’re in America. Papa nods and I wrap an arm around his torso as dad stands on my other side. As soon as we step outside questions are being thrown at us.  
“Are you back together?”  
“How are you dealing with the pressure of the championship?”  
“What was Nicole Schertzinger doing in your garage?”  
I let out a relieved sigh when dad closes the door after me and I smile slightly as I watch him open the door for papa as well.  
“Are you okay?” Papa asks as he turns to look at me.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” I give him an assuring smile.  
“Everyone alright?” Dad asks as he steps inside and closes the door and papa and I nod.

The dinner was amazing; I haven’t seen either of them this happy in ages. We just got back to the hotel and we’re in the lift on our way to the floor we’re staying on.  
“So, I was thinking.” Dad starts as he looks down at his and papa’s intertwined hands. “Since the next race is in Mexico we could all stay at my place in LA until then. That way we don’t have to deal with any jetleg.”  
Papa seems a bit unsure. “I’m not sure if that’s the best idea.” He mutters and he doesn’t meet dad’s eyes.  
“Why not?” Dad asks as he frowns.  
“Tonight was lovely and I really do want to make this work.” Papa says. “But there is still a lot we need to talk about before we can go back to the way we were. So, I don’t think we should start to basically live together again, before we talk about everything.” He explains.  
“I agree, but I think it would give us a good opportunity to talk about everything.” Dad replies. “Or do you want to wait until after the season?” He asks and he seems a bit scared of the answer, but he has no reason to be because papa immediately shakes his head.  
“No, no, of course not.” He assures dad. “But there’s only one week until Mexico. I think it’s better to do it after Mexico, because we’ll have two weeks before the next race.” Papa suggests and after a moment dad nods.  
“Okay.” He says. “After Mexico.” During their conversation I tried to stay as quiet as possible and I still don’t make a sound as I watch them; papa slowly leans into dad and presses a quick kiss to his lips, which causes dad to smile at him. The moment is ruined when my phone rings.  
“Sorry.” I mutter as I pull it out of my purse and I furrow my eyebrows when I see it’s Max; he knows I’m out with my parents. “ _Hey, is everything okay?_ ” I ask as I pick up; switching to Dutch because I’m not sure if my parents will be very happy about it.  
“ _Ja, everything’s fine_.” Max replies. “ _I was just wondering if you were back yet_.”  
“ _We’re just getting out of the lift_.” I respond. “ _Why?_ ”  
“ _Good; meet me on the roof_.” He says and before I can answer he hangs up.  
“Everything okay?” Dad asks as I stop in front of the lift.  
“Yeah, Max just asked me to meet him on the roof.” I say as I gesture to the lift.  
“Well, have fun then.” Papa smiles as he pulls me into a hug. “We’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“I’ll see you tomorrow.” I give dad a quick hug and step back in the lift, but not before I see the less than pleased look on dad’s face; I guess he needs some more time to get used to Max and I being together.

“Max.” I gasp as I step onto the roof; there’s blanket with a bag that I assume holds some food and drinks and Max is lighting a few candles by the side of the blanket.  
“Hey.” He smiles as he looks up. “ _Do you like it?_ ” He asks as he makes his way to me and places his hands on my waist when he stands in front of me.  
“ _Of course I do_.” I smile up at him. “ _You didn’t have to do this_.” I mutter as I lean up and kiss his cheek.  
“ _I just didn’t want our first date to be postponed_.” He shrugs. “ _It’s not much really; I just got a few snacks from the hotel, because you already had dinner and the candles will probably get blown out by the wind_.”  
“ _I love it_.” I tell him. “ _Thank you_.” I add as I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down for a kiss.


	24. "I would have been fine alone."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meghan joins Seb and Kimi to Brazil while Nico and Lewis fly to LA.

“No way!” I exclaim as my eyes widen.

“Yes.” Stoffel chuckles. “You should have seen his face; it was gold.”

I throw my head back as I laugh. “I would have loved to see that. Jenson is not used to being on the receiving end of jokes.” I tell Stoffel before I take another sip of my tea. The two of us are sitting in the McLaren hospitality area in Mexico.

“He definitely isn’t.” Stoffel shakes his head and then I see his eyes drift away from my face for the first time since we sat down. “Speaking of the devil.” He says and then I feel a hand on my shoulder.

“I don’t like you talking to him Meghan; he’s a bad influence.” Jenson says to me, but the small smile on his face tells me he doesn’t mind at all.

“I heard he got you good, Jense.” I giggle as I think back to Stoffel’s story.

“I let him get me; there’s a difference.” Jenson gives me a stern look. “Anyway, I came here to tell you your parents are looking for you.”

I furrow my eyebrows. “Oh okay; I wonder why.” I stand up and turn to Stoffel. “Well, thank you for the tea. I’ll see you around.” I smile at him and he gets up to give a quick hug.

“See you around Meghan.”

* * *

 

“Meghan, good.” Dad says as he waves me over. “We need to talk to you.” He adds as he gestures between himself and papa.

“Is everything okay?” I furrow my eyebrows as I join them in dad’s room.

“Yes, everything is fine.” Papa gives me a reassuring smile. “We just want to talk a few things through. Now that your dad and I are going to work on our relationship, we don’t want you to feel uncomfortable about anything.”

“So, we want you to know what’s going on; keep you in the loop of everything.” Dad continues. “After this race your father and I will talk at my place in LA. We just wanted to know if you want to come with us or if you would like to go home and meet us back in Brazil?”

“I think this is something you two need to be alone for.” I tell them; I’ve actually thought about this since they decided to talk before Brazil. “I’ve thought about this already and I talked to Onkel Seb; I can stay with him and Kimi in Brazil until the race, because they’re not flying home in between. He wants to avoid the jetlag.”

Dad chuckles. “You really are a child of your father; you always have everything sorted out before we even offer to help you.” He says and I shrug; I just like to have things in order.

“I think we can both blame that on the German blood in our veins.” Papa states as he pulls me into his side. “Which also explains why Seb already has everything sorted out.”

* * *

 

The race ended with dad winning, followed by papa and Daniel. Max and Sebastian became number four and five. We’re currently at the airport where dad and papa will take a plane to the US and Onkel Seb, Kimi and I will fly to Brazil. Daniel and Felipe will also join us on the flight.

“We’ll see you soon, princess.” Dad mutters into my hair as he holds me close. “Take care of her.” He then directs to Sebastian.

I roll my eyes. “You act like I haven’t practically been living on my own for the past two years.” I say as I raise my eyebrows at him.

“You shouldn’t have had to.” Dad mumbles before he finally pulls away and it’s papa’s turn.

“I’ll make sure she’s okay, Lewis.” I hear Sebastian say as papa pulls me into a hug. “You have nothing to worry about.”

“He always worries.” Papa chuckles before he presses a kiss to the top of my head and lets me go.

“He doesn’t have to.” I respond as I stand next to Sebastian.

“I’m standing right here.” Dad huffs. “Just text us when you land, okay?”

“I will dad. Just make sure you two figure things out.” I smile at him.

“We will.” Dad answers as he looks at papa, who gives him a soft smile in return. “We should go.” Dad then adds and he gives me a final hug before they start to walk to their gates. Papa waves at me as he follows after dad.

“ _And then there were two_.” Sebastian says as he slings his arm over my shoulders and leads me towards the others.

“ _You mean five_.” I say as I gesture to everyone waiting as well. “ _Which will turn into three_.” I add as I step away from him and take a seat next to Kimi, who gives us a confused look.

“It’s nothing important.” Sebastian switches back to English as he waves Kimi’s confusion away. “She just needed to be right, as always.”

“It’s not her fault you’re always wrong.” Kimi shrugs and I let out a laugh as Sebastian’s mouth drops open.

“I love you Kimi, you know that right.” I manage to say once my laughter has died down and I see a smile tug at the corners of Kimi’s mouth when he glances at me. “So, tell me; why are you staying in Brazil and not going home to your families? And don’t tell me it’s to avoid the jetlag, because I’m not buying that.”

“No reason.” Sebastian shrugs. “We just thought I’d be easier.”

“Seb wanted to have a guy’s holiday.” Kimi admits, which earns him a glare from Sebastian. “What?” He huffs at the German. “I’m not going to lie to her.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” I turn to Sebastian. “I didn’t mean to ruin your plans. If you would have told me I wouldn’t have joined you.”

“That’s exactly why I didn’t tell you.” Sebastian says as he takes the seat across from me. “You would have flown home and stayed there all by yourself, which you’ve done far too much already.” He explains.

“I would have been fine alone.” I try to reason with him.

“I know.” Sebastian nods. “But I would have worried. I worried about you ever since you stopped joining your parents to race weekends, and so has he.” He says as he gestures to Kimi. “Maybe even more than me.”

Kimi just shrugs. “I don’t like the idea of you all alone in Monaco, with no one around if anything happened.” He says in the same monotone voice as always. I smile because I didn’t really expect anyone but my parents to be bothered by me basically living alone. “And now you can be my buffer.” Kimi adds as he gestures to Sebastian. “He has too much energy.”


	25. “We worked out our issues and talked about the future.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever, I hope you like it.

The two weeks in Brazil flew by as I spent them doing stuff with Kimi and Sebastian and visiting Daniel at Filipe’s. Filipe’s son is the best kid ever and Daniel and I spent a lot of time with him. Max and I called and texted each other and so far everything is working out great between us. I haven’t hear much from dad and papa, which is fine because this was meant for them to spend time together without me. It does however leave me very excited about seeing them again.

I impatiently wait at the airport for their plane to land. Sebastian chuckles as he watches me, we decided to let Kimi sleep in while we went to the airport. All of my stuff is in the back of the car Sebastian drove here and I’ll take it with me to the hotel where I’ll stay with my parents when Sebastian drives back to the house he and Kimi rented.

I jump up from my seat when I see them approaching us and dad immediately opens his arms, which I happily walk into. “Hello, princess.” He mutters in my ear as he holds me close, while I hear papa and Sebastian greet each other.

As soon as dad releases me, papa pulls me in for a hug. He presses a kiss to the top of my head before he pulls away, but he keeps one arm around my waist. “Thank you for letting her stay with you.” Papa says to Sebastian, who waves it away.

I step away from papa to give Sebastian a hug. “ _Danke_.” I say as he wraps his arms around me as well. “Tell Kimi I said thanks.” I tell him when I pull away. “And that I think he’s getting old.” I add with a grin. Sebastian laughs. It became an ongoing joke these past two weeks, while Sebastian and I would be running around doing as much as possible, Kimi would usually be less enthusiastic. This lead to me and Sebastian saying he’s getting old.

“I will.” Sebastian says. “Should we get your stuff out of the car then?” He suggests as he holds the car keys up. 

“I’ll give you a hand.” Papa smiles.

“And I’ll find us a taxi.” Dad says as he takes papa’s suitcase and his own. 

We make our way outside and get my luggage out of the trunk. After saying goodbye to Sebastian we walk away from the car park and find dad leaning against a taxi. My stuff is quickly put in the back and dad opens the door for me and papa to get in. I slide in and I smile when I see papa steal a quick kiss from dad before he gets in as well. Dad gets in the front seat and then we’re on our way. We just make some small talk during the ride, because we don’t want to discuss the important stuff in front of the taxi driver. 

When we arrive at the hotel and we’ve taken all of our stuff up to our room (yes that’s right; a shared hotel room) we settle down on the couch. “So, how was your little vacation?” Papa asks as he wraps an arm around my shoulders while dad takes a seat on my other side.

“It was nice.” I tell him. “I felt bad about ruining their guys vacation, but we had a good time.” I add as I place my head on his shoulder. “How did everything go with you two?” I ask in return.

“Everything went perfectly.” Dad says as he dreamily smiles at papa. “We worked out our issues and talked about the future.” He says as his gaze moves to me. “Your father asked me to move back in with the two of you.” He adds as he gives me a soft smile and my eyes widen as I look from dad to papa and back again; I didn’t expect things to go this fast. “I told him that if you’d be okay with it I’d love to move back in.” Dad adds.

“Of course I’m okay with it!” I exclaim as I wrap my arms around dad. He chuckles and holds me close to his chest, pulling me onto his lap in the process. “We can be a family again.” I whisper as I hold onto him.

I feel papa’s hand on my back as he moves closer. “We thought you’d be okay with it, but we want you to feel included in the decisions we make about this.” He says and I pull back slightly so I can look at him. “We don’t want to make your life more complicated, we’ve done that enough over the past few years.” He adds as he leans forward to press a kiss to my forehead.

“You’ll always be our priority, Meghan.” Dad goes on. “And if any of this is going too fast for you, we want you to let us know.” He says as he holds me close with one arm as his free hand takes a hold of papa’s hand. “We love you, princess.”

“I love you too.” I smile as I kiss his cheek. “Both of you.” I add as I turn my head to look at papa.

* * *

 

We watch some tv and order room service as we just enjoy our time together. A knock on the door confuses all of us, because they don’t have any obligations until tomorrow and we’re not expecting anyone. Papa shrugs and stands up to open the door.

When papa walks back into the room he smirks at me before he moves out of the way to reveal the person that knocked on our door. “Max!” I exclaim as I jump up from the couch. He chuckles when I all but jump on him and tightly wraps his arms around me.

“I missed you.” He smiles down at me as he rests his forehead on mine. He leans down slightly to press his lips to mine and I smile into the kiss. We’re interrupted when dad coughs rather loudly and I blush as I pull away from Max. 

“Max.” Dad nods towards him. The look on his face tells me that he still doesn’t approve of me being with Max.

“Lewis.” Max nods in return and I exchange a look with papa hoping he can help with easing the tension. Papa smiles at me before he sits down next to dad.

He easily catches dad’s attention when he presses a kiss to his cheek. Dad smiles at papa and wraps his arm around papa’s shoulders. “How was your time off Max?” Papa asks as he leans into dad.

“It was good.” Max nods as he lets me drag him to a chair to sit down. “Went home to see my family for a while.” He adds as he sits down while I take a seat on the arm of the chair. “I hear you went to LA?” Max tries to make small talk, but I can tell that he feels uncomfortable under dad’s watchful eye. 

“We did.” Papa answers. “It was really good.” He smiles as he turns his head to look at dad, who stops glaring at Max for a moment to smile back.

“Yeah.” Dad quickly pecks papa’s lips before turning to Max again. “So from now on you’ll have to deal with both of us.” He adds.


End file.
